sueños imposibles?
by princes of light
Summary: TERMINADO! un fic lleno de romanticismo en cada palabra, que relata un amor imposible entre SS por culpa de ML. Añadiendo además un misterioso enemigo idéntico a la protagonista. Si eres romántico a no dudes en leerlo
1. el amor vuelve!

Hola a todos:  
  
Bueno, pues ésta es la primera historia que escribo en este sitio, sin embargo es muy buena, bueno, a mi criterio, jeje óò Si hay alguna sugerencia, comentario o queja, no duden en escribirme a winnie1415hotmail.com  
  
Nota: no tomen en cuenta la segunda película de CCS ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hace ya cinco años que Shaoran partió a Hong Kong. Sakura no había dejado ni un momento de pensar en él. Anhelaba el día en que al fin le dijera a Shaoran su sentimiento más importante para ella, deseaba decirle que ni un minuto había pasado sin que se acordara, con cierta nostalgia, de él. Ansiaba decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que su corazón le sería traicionero, pues simplemente, su corazón gritaría, palpitaría y brincaría como loco, incapaz de pronunciar cualquier otra palabra más que una simple oración "te amo". Sin duda, la oración más importante para un par de enamorados. Sakura estaba siempre tan distraída y en todo momento; en sus clases, en su casa, con su amiga. Tomoyo sabía de sobra el porqué de las reacciones de Sakura. Así que, después de tres largos años de no verlo, decidió hacer algo por su adorable amiga.  
  
-Tengo tantas ganas de verlo- pensaba Sakura a menudo, sin evitar sonrojarse- Daría lo que fuera por verlo tan sólo una vez más! ¡ÉL debe saber lo mucho que lo amo!- pensaba con tanta intensidad que creía que los de alrededor la escucharían -¿Qué piensas Sakura?- preguntaba su inseparable amiga con acento pícaro -N...nada- el rubor entonces, aparecía en las tiernas mejilla de Sakura, tan tersas y suaves como cuando era una niña -Has sabido algo de Li?- la pregunta de Tomoyo estaba cuidadosamente planeada -P... pues- tartamudeaba Sakura aún más sonrojada- solo nos ... escribimos -Ah sí? Y que te cuenta?- -Pues que en Hong Kong el otoño comienza a notarse- respondió Sakura un poco tranquila esta vez -Y... no te ha dicho que... te extraña?- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba con cierto picarismo que le encantaba usar, haciendo que Sakura, quien ya estaba recuperada, recobrara nuevamente ése tonito sonrojado en sus mejillas -To... Tomoyo!!! -Oh jojojo!!  
  
Ambas chicas eran realmente unos botoncitos de flor apunto de abrir. Con 16 años estaban en la plenitud de la fresca juventud. Las dos conservaban ese toque inocente tan característico en ellas. Tomoyo era una chica de una figura elegante como siempre, alta y refinada en sus movimientos. Suave como el viento pero extrovertida y de carácter abierto. Aún conservaba su excelente voz que ataño le había dado tanto prestigio, y aún se lo daba, y mayor era su prestigio ahora, pues su voz se había vuelto más suave y entendible que antes. Su belleza era un tanto misteriosa y enigmática, al igual que sus bellos ojos azul oscuro. Aún le fascinaba grabar a su amiga a la cual adoraba sinceramente, de la cual no se separaba, entre ellas existía un lazo de amistad sincera y desinteresada.  
  
Sakura también era muy bella, su belleza no era tan extravagante como la de Tomoyo, pero tenía una belleza más pura que la de su amiga, su cabello ahora, lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, un poco más abajo quizá, adornando, como siempre su hermoso y delicado rostro, sus dos mechones dorados. Su rostro se había vuelto fino, parecía trazado por el cincel del más experto escultor de bellezas. Su cuerpo delicado, pero atlético, ya que, como siempre, dedicaba tiempo a el deporte. Aún seguía teniendo su inocencia ingenua como cuando era niña, sin embargo, esto no la hacia inmadura, ya que también en eso había cambiado. Seguía con su gran alegría y humor de siempre, preocupándose como siempre por todos los que la rodeaban. Querida por muchos, envidiada por otros. Ya que en toda la escuela de enseñanza media superior, era reconocida, si no por su lindo carácter, al menos si por su inigualable belleza sencilla. Desde Hong Kong, Shaoran, cada semana le escribía a Sakura, y ella le respondía. Era una hermosa relación a distancia y conforme pasaba el tiempo, más deseaban verse. En una de las cartas, Shaoran le había enviado una foto de él, junto con un hermoso pensamiento:  
  
Recorro los caminos de mi ciudad Pensando en la hermosa flor de cerezo Recordándote a ti en ese momento Ansío ver de nuevo tu claridad  
  
Mis ojos serán dichosos de volver a verte Y mis labios de al fin poder besarte Mi alma estará contigo eternamente Y mi corazón, ni un instante, dejará de amarte.  
  
Te extraño Shaoran Li  
  
Pensamiento, el cual, Shaoran se había arrepentido de enviárselo a Sakura, ya que no sabía que era lo que lo había hecho actuar así, talvez el gran amor que le profesaba a Sakura, pues, generalmente, él se comportaba de manera extremadamente tímida. Sakura guardó éste pensamiento como el más preciado tesoro, junto a todas las demas cartas de él  
  
Ella cuidaba de no decirle a Shaoran sus sentimientos por carta, pues ella ansiaba decírselo en persona, algún día ...  
  
Cerca de su cama, tenía la foto de Shaoran, con esa sonrisa tan amable aunque muy rara de verla en su bello rostro, cálida y sincera que solo le dirigía a ella, con esa mirada perteneciente a sus hermosos ojos ámbar, que al principio eran fríos con ella, pero poco a poco esa mirada se fue convirtiendo en amabilidad, cariño, ternura, para finalmente convertirse, en una mirada llena de amor hacia Sakura; y con esa pose, que lo hacía lucir superior a los demás, elegante, apuesto y tierno a la vez. Los años le había hecho mucho bien. Por Dios!! En verdad que se veía realmente atractivo. Su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado para su edad, ya que nunca le faltaron los entrenamientos de artes marciales, pero lo que más destacaba en la foto, era su rostro, lleno de amor sincero para la persona a quien se la dedicaba.  
  
En Tomoeda los días transcurrían tranquilos y cálidos, aunque cierta vez, Sakura llegó a sentir una extraña presencia, sin embargo se tranquilizó, ya que la presencia pasó rápidamente.   
  
En casa de Tomoyo:  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo, ha recibido una carta- anunció un sirviente acercándose a Tomoyo -Gracias, estaré en la sala de descanso por si alguien me busca- contestó Tomoyo y dicho esto se dirigió a una salita elegantemente dispuesta para pasar la tarde en ella sin llegar a aburrirse.  
  
La carta era de Mei Ling:  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo: He recibido tu carta y me dispongo a contestarla en este mismo momento. Y atendiendo a tu petición, hemos convencido a mi madre y la madre de Shaoran para que nos den permiso de visitarlos durante algún tiempo. Llegaremos en una semana a partir de hoy. Créeme que por Shaoran no hubo problema para convencerlo. Le comunicaré a Kinomoto sobre nuestra llegada mediante una carta. Li Mei Ling  
  
Tomoyo se sintió realmente feliz por su amiga Sakura, ya que a menudo soñaba con el regreso de su amado, así pues, se dispuso a planear acerca de la declaración de sentimientos de Sakura a Shaoran y a confeccionar un vestido para una ocasión tan especial  
  
Mientras tanto, en casa de Sakura:  
  
-Monstruo! Has recibido dos cartas!- dijo Touya desde la planta baja -Debe ser de Shaoran!!- pensó con alegría- pero y la otra?- y gritando a su hermano:- ahora bajo!!  
  
Una de las cartas era de Eriol  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Espero que se encuentre bien, y disfrutando del agradable clima que ofrece la ciudad de Tomoeda Aquí en Inglaterra el tiempo pasa tranquilo, y la ciudad se prepara para recibir el invierno, sin embargo, a pesar de ésta tranquilidad, he percibido una presencia que me tiene preocupado, usted también debió sentirla Dentro de una semana tengo planeado aterrizar en la ciudad de Tomoeda para averiguar un poco más. No quiero que se alarme, tal vez solo sea imaginación mía, o nuestra ...  
  
-Entonces no fui la única que lo sintió- se dijo Sakura un poco preocupada- tal vez Shaoran haya escrito algo al respecto  
  
Se dispuso a abrir el siguiente sobre, pero se dio cuenta de que la que escribía era Mei Ling:  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: Espero que las cosas en Tomoeda marchen bien, pero vayamos directo a lo que nos interesa, hemos decidido pasar unos días en Tomoeda, así es que dentro de una semana estaremos ahí.  
  
Sakura no cabía en su gozo al leer esto. Shaoran volvía!!! -Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó Kero -Shaoran vuelve!!!- respondió Sakura rodando en su cama -El mocoso!!!- Kero parecía contento- supongo que la mocosa también -Kero!!!- lo reprendió Sakura- además ya no es tan mocoso como antes- dijo poniéndose un poco sonrojada- aunque Mei Ling se dirige de manera extraña -Mira!! La carta dice más -Es cierto!  
  
En Hong Kong todo ha estado bien, a excepción de algo: Shaoran está enamorado, y como todos sabes, es de ti (Sakura quedó extrañado al leer esto) Daidouji me ha escrito pidiéndome que vayamos a Japón para que al fin te declares a Shaoran. Yo no quiero perder la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos, pero también deseo hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo: a mi Shaoran siempre me ha gustado, tú sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de él, por lo mismo, te suplico que me dejes ser feliz con él!!! (el rostro de Sakura se apagaba conforme leía, Kero la observaba preocupado) es mi turno de ser feliz (continuaba la carta), yo sé que él no me quiere, pero con el tiempo lo hará, lo sé!! Así que por favor aléjate de él!! Siempre he sido su prometida, y ahora no lo voy a perder!  
  
Sakura dejó caer la carta y bajó la cabeza. Una solitaria lágrima acarició su mejilla. -No puede ser- murmuró- qué hago? Amo a Shaoran como a nadie en mi vida. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Mei Ling. Ella es su prometida, ha sido su amiga por más tiempo que yo, no tengo derecho a arrebatárselo -Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado Kero al ver la expresión de Sakura -Nada!- respondió con una sonrisa Sakura, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la agobiante angustia que tenía en ese momento- es solo que.. que me da mucho gusto porque... Shaoran y ... Mei Ling vienen! -Y entonces porque estás tan triste? -Hoe? Ah! No te preocupes!  
  
Sonó el teléfono. Era Tomoyo -Ya supiste?- se escuchó la alegre voz del otro lado de la línea -Saber qué?- preguntó con inocencia Sakura -Li viene!!! Sakura no contestó, por ahora no sabía si quería verlo -Sakura? -Si! Aquí sigo! Me da muchísimo gusto! -Qué ocurre? Estás bien Sakura- preguntó Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que la voz de Sakura no se escuchaba con la misma alegría de siempre -Nada! Todo está perfectamente  
  
¿Perfectamente? Sakura quería llorar con Tomoyo, pero sabía que si decía algo, su amiga se sentiría culpable pues ella le había escrito a Mei Ling para que los visitasen, así que decidió hacer el dolor sólo suyo. Al colgar, Sakura sumió su rostro en su almohadón, y miles de lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos. Tendría que decirle a Shaoran que solo podían ser amigos, cuando por dentro ella lo amaba más que a su vida. Lo vería tratando de ser indiferente, aunque sus ojos demostraran lo contrario, tenía que hacer algo, pues Mei Ling era su amiga... 


	2. Las ilusiones se van?

Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo, espero que se animen a leerlo...  
  
ooooooooooooooooo  
  
La semana transcurría rápidamente, y Sakura no se veía entusiasmada por la idea de ver a Shaoran. Tomoyo estaba realmente preocupada.  
  
-Sakura!!- exclamó Tomoyo una tarde al ver a Sakura con el humor bajo- he estado diseñando el vestido que usarás!!!  
  
-Para qué?- preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada  
  
-Pues para cuando le digas a Li que lo amas! No es grandioso?- en los ojos de Tomoyo aparecieron simpáticas estrellitas  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Sakura en un suspiro  
  
-Qué ocurre Sakura?- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba preocupada- Creí que te alegrarías muchísimo por la llegada de Li, y en toda esta semana no te he visto alegre ni por un momento  
  
-Claro que no!- exclamó Sakura tratando de cambiar su expresión- me da mucho gusto que Shaoran venga!  
  
-Y entonces? Porqué tu reacción no denota alegría? Qué es lo que te atormenta pequeña Sakura?  
  
A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, así que decidió bajar la mirada, Tomoyo, por supuesto se dio cuenta  
  
-Sakura?  
  
-Es que... estoy tan... feliz de ver a todos nuevamente- tuvo que mentir, y le dolió tanto! No estaba acostumbrada a mentirle a su mejor amiga. Sakura era tan noble que no soportaba que otros sufrieran por su culpa.  
  
Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción más que creerle  
  
oooooooooooooooooo  
  
Esa noche, Sakura ensayaba frente al espejo sus mejores sonrisas, pues al día siguiente, al fin, llegarían Shaoran y Mei Ling y deseaba mostrarse natural y alegre como siempre para recibirlos cordialmente y que ellos se sintieran bien en Tomoeda.  
  
Pero aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo, no lograba hacer que su sonrisa fuera la de siempre.  
  
Al mirarse al espejo, éste le devolvía un reflejo tan triste de sí misma, y en ese momento solo cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza.  
  
-Cómo podré sonreír cuando por dentro mi corazón se ahoga en mis lágrimas?- pensaba embargada de dolor  
  
Kero, al igual que Tomoyo, estaba muy preocupado.  
  
-Sakurita qué pasa?- le preguntaba a menudo- Acaso tus lágrimas son por ese mocoso?  
  
-No sé- Sakura apenas respondía a las preguntas- me siento tan mal! Será mejor dormir. Buenas noches Kero  
  
oooooooooooooooo  
  
Al día siguiente, Tomoyo pasó temprano por Sakura  
  
Ella había tratado de vestirse sencillamente, pues no quería que Shaoran la viera tan cambiada y hermosa como los estaba ahora, pero eso no sirvió de nada, pues aunque no se arregló, se veía realmente hermosa.  
  
-Wa! Sakura! Te ves tan linda!- exclamó Tomoyo en la puerta de Sakura, con su inseparable cámara- muy hermosa para una ocasión tan especial!  
  
Sakura se sonrojó. Llevaba unos pantalones claros doblados a media pantorrilla, una blusa azul cielo de media manga larga y sobrepuesto un chaleco azul marino.  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo- dijo reponiéndose- pero vámonos, se hará tarde y Shaoran y Mei Ling nos estarán esperando.  
  
Ya en el aeropuerto, Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo los buscaban en la sala de espera.  
  
Sakura apenas se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Se sentía tan nerviosa. Nerviosa de ver a su amor después de 5 años. No quería que llegara el momento en que vería a Shaoran y se quedaría paralizada.  
  
Inexplicablemente, detrás de ella comenzó a sentir una sensación reconfortante, como si una persona cálida la abrazara.  
  
En ese momento, giró sobre sí misma, y exactamente, ahí estaba. La encantadora persona dueña de su corazón. Viéndola con sus hermosos ojos ámbar, con su tierna sonrisa de complacencia y con el rostro encendido por el calor que le provocaba la chica de ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Nos volvemos a ver Sakura!-  
  
Esa voz suave que tantas veces la había hecho estremecerse!!  
  
Ella no lo dejaba de mirar, no sabía simplemente que hacer. Su rostro se llenó de rubor y de alegría.  
  
-Shaoran!!!- Sentía un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, y él, de estrecharla contra su corazón, ella lo habría hecho de no ser porque en ese momento se acercaban corriendo hacia ello Tomoyo y Mei Ling  
  
-Oh! Aquí estaba Li!- exclamó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien gracias!- respondió él sin atreverse a quitarle la mirada a Sakura  
  
Ella permanecía callada y absorta en sus pensamientos. Tomoyo pensaba que era por la emoción del momento. Shaoran creía que era por él. Las únicas que sabían la verdad eran Mei Ling y Sakura.  
  
-Kinomoto, como has estado?- preguntó con su carácter vivo Mei Ling  
  
-Bien gracias!- Sakura trató de sonreír, y lo logró, pero su sonrisa no la dejó satisfecha.  
  
En ese momento se les unió Eriol, su avión acababa de aterrizar.  
  
-Buenas tardes a todos!- saludó amablemente  
  
-Buenas tardes- respondieron todos  
  
ooooooooooooooooooo  
  
El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la casa de Tomoyo, pues ahí había un delicioso almuerzo esperándolos.  
  
Sakura apenas si se atrevía a hablar y a mirar a los ojos a Shaoran, pues en algún momento su tranquilidad la podría traicionar y a su rostro se le subiría el color, claras señales que indicaban a Shaoran lo que el corazón de Sakura sentía  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy extrañada por las reacciones de su amiga, cada vez que Shaoran se acercaba a ella para hablar a solas, Sakura se alejaba con cualquier pretexto  
  
-Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo a solas con Sakura- Creí que hablarías con él, y lo único que haces es evadirlo  
  
Sakura no respondió, sólo se alejó de ella también  
  
Ansiaba estar sola, lejos de todos, menos de Shaoran. Se veía tan bien!!! Había cambiado bastante, su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de su infancia. Su rostro fino y suave, parecía brillar con cada rayo solar, sus ojos se habían tornado rasgados, dando a su mirada mayor profundidad, como sus siempre estuviera observando con los ojos entrecerrados. Esa chispa de orgullo retenido seguía brillando en sus hermosos ojos. Aún llevaba el "peinado" que siempre lo había distinguido y que lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Ninguna mujer podría resistirse a esa sonrisa tan tierna que sólo Sakura tenía el privilegio de recibir. Todo él lucía con un toque de elegancia rebelde.  
  
Muchas veces se habían cruzado sus miradas, haciéndolos ponerse sonrojados al mismo tiempo. Pero luego Sakura veía a Mei Ling y bajaba la mirada.  
  
-Kinomoto, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas!- dijo Mei Ling con tono serio  
  
Se retiraron del grupo  
  
-Creo que mi carta dejó las cosas muy claras- comenzó Mei Ling- y eso me da mucho gusto! Me has demostrado lo excelente amiga que eres!  
  
Sakura en ese momento tenía ganas de llorar, detenía sus lágrimas para que no salieran de sus hermosos y tristes ojos  
  
-Shaoran y yo platicamos- continuó Mei Ling- si tu no le das una respuesta, nuestro compromiso será oficial y...  
  
-No te preocupes Mei Ling- interrumpió secamente Sakura con la voz entrecortada- tú y Shaoran serán felices. Juntos  
  
-Gracias!- exclamó Mei abrazándola- Ahora me voy con él, si no, se sentirá solito  
  
Sakura se quedó sola, frente a un hermoso laguito artificial en la casa de Tomoyo. Ya no podía hacer nada para retener sus lágrimas, así que las dejó correr libremente.  
  
-No es justo!- murmuraba para sí, con su voz entrecortada- lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, y es terrible tenerlo tan cerca sin poder decirle todo lo que mi dolido corazón siente por él. Me encantaría abrazarlo, susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo quiero! Reflejarme en sus hermosos ojos, y tener esas sonrisas tan solo para mí. Pero... temo que ahora todo sea en vano. Mis tontos pensamientos y sentimientos ya no tienen valor alguno en este momento, pues estoy consciente de que ahora lo perderé para siempre....  
  
Y así, sumida en llanto, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente.  
  
Eriol, que paseaba por esa parte de la casa, escuchó el triste llanto de la chica, así que decidió acercarse a ver lo que pasaba  
  
-Sakura! Está usted Bien?- le preguntó amablemente  
  
-Oh si!- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Estoy bien, gracias!  
  
-Sabe que puede contarme sus tristezas- los ojos de Eriol mostraban una sincera preocupación  
  
-Si Gracias!- Sakura le dirigió la más dulce mirada que tenía  
  
Lo que ella no sabía es que Eriol no sólo la estimaba, sino hacía tiempo que por ella sentía una gran admiración, y aunque Sakura se lo ocultaba, él bien sabía que sus tristezas eran por Shaoran, por ese chico que desde niños siempre lo veía con mirada matadora cuando platicaba con Sakura, con Su Sakura.  
  
En ese momento algo extraño comenzó a pasar. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y un fuerte viento amenazador comenzó a soplar. Eriol abrazó a Sakura fuertemente  
  
-Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó casi gritando Sakura, pues el viento se llevaba el sonido de su voz  
  
-No lo sé, pero se siente una presencia extraña  
  
En ese momento, llegaron corriendo hacia ellos Tomoyo, Shaoran y Mei Ling. Al verlos tan abrazados, Shaoran le dirigió una fría mirada a Eriol.  
  
Pero no era momento para los celos. Algo inusual pasaba  
  
-Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Tomoyo protegiéndose el rostro con una mano, con la otra grababa todo lo que pasaba Oo'  
  
-No lo sé, pero si no nos protegemos, éste viento nos llevará volando!- y diciendo esto, Sakura sacó su medallón en forma de llave- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión! ¡¡Libérate!! ¡¡Escudo!!  
  
Una especie de media burbuja los protegió a todos  
  
-La presencia se siente como si viniese del lago- señaló Shaoran  
  
-Es cierto!!  
  
-Miren!!- Mei Ling gritó aterrada señalando hacia el lago. Algo comenzaba a salir de él  
  
Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allá. El agua comenzó a hacer remolinos pequeños, y del fondo de uno de ellos, burbujas salían desde el fondo del lago.  
  
-Qué es eso?- murmuró Tomoyo mientras no perdía detalle con su cámara  
  
-No sé, no puedo verlo bien, parece...- la voz de Sakura sonaba alerta, de repente dejó salir un grito de sorpresa- Ah!! Se parece a mí!!!......(OoO)/ 


	3. Sé que sientes algo por mi

Hola a todos los que han decidido seguir con mi historia, no se desesperen, ahora sigue lo bueno oky?  
  
Y muchas gracias Hibary, me agrada saber que la historia te ha estado complaciendo, y claro que la voy a continuar, de hecho ya tengo toda la historia escrita en mi cuaderno de notas, pero... hay que hacer esto más emocionante òó. Y a todos los demás los invito a que la sigan leyendo, créanme que siempre habrá algo nuevo para ustedes...  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o   
  
-No sé, no puedo verlo bien, parece...- la voz de Sakura sonaba alerta, de repente dejó salir un grito de sorpresa- Ah!! Se parece a mí!!!......(OoO)/  
  
Frente a ellos, sobre el lago, estaba una chica idéntica a Sakura! Lo que las diferenciaba era que, la chica del lago tenía una mirada fría, cruel y llena de odio hacia cualquier parte que la dirigiera, combinada con su rostro, que aunque igual de bello que el de Sakura, dejaba mostrar una mueca de ira. También en el vestuario se veía la diferencia, ya que la chica llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, mallas, botines y una diadema, todo de color negro. tt  
  
-Es verdad!- exclamó Shaoran- son iguales! A excepción de los ojos, ya que los de Sakura siempre son tan tiernos, al igual que su rostro- esto último lo dijo casi sin darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tornó sonrojado  
  
Esta observación hizo que Sakura se sonrojara también.  
  
Fuera de la protección de "escudo" el viento seguía azotándolo todo  
  
-Pero que extraño, qué es lo que querrá?- preguntó Tomoyo con cámara en mano  
  
-Pues lo que quiera no debe ser nada bueno- dijo Eriol con su rostro siempre tan tranquilo, pero sus ojos alertas  
  
-Iré a hablar con ella!- se decidió Sakura, y cuando se dirigía hacia allá, una mano de hierro la aferró fuertemente de su brazo  
  
-Iré contigo! Puede ser peligroso!  
  
Sakura vio los hermosos ojos preocupados de Shaoran, su mirada la llenaba de ternura, y a ese chico (aunque tratara) jamás le podría negar su amor. Por un momento dejó salir una mirada de sincero amor por él. Esa mirada era tan profunda que podía sentir hasta a una roca, esa mirada que temía que se escapara, pues era capaz de despertar sospechas. Esa mirada que hizo que el corazón de Shaoran se estremeciera y le diera nuevas esperanzas.  
  
-No- dijo Sakura reponiéndose- debo ir sola!  
  
-Entonces ten mucho cuidado- recomendó Shaoran realmente preocupado  
  
En ese momento, parecía como si los demás no estuvieran presentes. Solo Sakura y Shaoran. Sakura escondiendo su sentimiento más importante y Shaoran con su amor a flor de piel.  
  
-No te preocupes- prometió Sakura con una triste sonrisa, pues en ese momento habría dado todo por un tierno abrazo de Shaoran- Tomoyo, comunícate con Kero y dile lo que pasa. Ahora vuelvo  
  
-Cuídate mucho Sakura- suplicó Tomoyo  
  
Para Mei Ling, las miradas entre Sakura y Shaoran no pasaron desapercibidas. Le daba mucha tristeza que el amor de los dos no fuera posible, pero ella también amaba a Shaoran y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo  
  
Sakura salió de la protección de "escudo" y usó la carta "vuelo" y unas hermosas alas aparecieron en su espalda. Quedó de frente a la chica  
  
-Sakura se ve realmente como un ángel con alas- Dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo mientras la grababa  
  
-Sí, se ve hermosa!- susurró Eriol, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima  
  
Shaoran volteó a ver a Eriol, interrogándolo con la mirada. No quería imaginarse que él sintiera algo por Sakura. Acaso ella también sentía algo por Eriol?. El tan solo imaginarlo le hizo poner la piel chinita. Pero el hermoso ángel que tenía frente a sí le hacía olvidar todos los celos. Además aquella mirada que le había dirigido hace unos instantes demostraba algo...  
  
Sakura se extrañó muchísimo por el claro parecido entre ella y la chica del lago.  
  
-Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó a gritos a causa del viento  
  
-Quiero todo lo que amas para destruirlo!- respondió ella con una malévola sonrisa  
  
-Pero porqué? Quién eres tú?  
  
-Aún no te corresponde saber. Al fin estoy libre y ni tu ni nadie me detendrá! Te anticipo que te vayas cuidando, y también a tus amiguitos! Pronto me conocerán!  
  
-Espera! No te vayas!- gritó Sakura tratando de detenerla  
  
-Déjame tonta!- respondió la chica- Nadie me va a detener, menos tú!!!- y con un movimiento rápido, lanzó a Sakura contra un árbol, para luego desaparecer tan misteriosamente en el lago  
  
-Sakura!!!- el grito aterrado de Shaoran se dejó escuchar.  
  
Rápidamente corrió hacia ella. El viento había parado y todo estaba como antes  
  
-Oh no! Sakura- murmuró Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella  
  
-Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Shaoran junto a ella- Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si, no me dolió, las alas amortiguaron la caída  
  
-Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Tan solo me dijo que aún no me corresponde saber quien era ella  
  
No quiso decir nada más, no quería preocuparlos.  
  
Comenzó a llover  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a descansar Sakura, te ves muy triste y agotada- opinó Mei Ling  
  
-No te preocupes, no estoy triste!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque triste --  
  
Sakura se despidió  
  
-Yo te acompaño!  
  
Esa voz otra vez!!!  
  
No le quedó más remedio a Sakura que aceptar irse con él y a Mei Ling aceptar que se irían juntos... y solos!!  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o   
  
En camino...  
  
-Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Shaoran suavemente  
  
Él iba sosteniendo un paraguas, y muy junto a él, Sakura  
  
-La chica dijo algo más. Ella dijo que va a destruir todo lo que amo- la voz de Sakura sonaba preocupada  
  
-Todo va a estar bien- dijo tiernamente Shaoran deteniéndose y obligando a Sakura a hacerlo también- Yo estaré contigo para pelear junto a ti. Nunca me voy a alejar de ti  
  
Estas palabras le dolieron a Sakura, pues sentía que estaba traicionando a Mei Ling  
  
-Qué pasa Sakura? Es todo el día no me has querido ver a los ojos! Acaso no deseabas verme?  
  
-Claro que sí! Es solo que...- Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Shaoran... tú me dijiste que yo soy la persona más importante para ti, pero...  
  
-Pero qué?- Shaoran se temía lo peor  
  
-Pero... Yo no te quiero!- dijo firmemente Sakura bajando la mirada- Solo te tengo cariño porque siempre me has ayudado  
  
Shaoran ya no escuchaba. Esas palabras fueron como mil puñales clavándose en su corazón. Pero algo le decía que tuviera esperanza...  
  
-Sé que mientes- contestó él con la voz entrecortada- tu mirada me demuestra otra cosa...  
  
-Pues mis miradas te engañan!!!- interrumpió Sakura llena de dolor por lo que decía su mente y no su corazón- Será mejor que te olvides de mí!!! Serás más feliz con otra persona!!  
  
Corrió lejos de ahí. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas de dolor. Corrió dejando a Shaoran solo con sus pensamientos. Triste y contrariado  
  
Llegó a su casa empapada y de inmediato subió a su habitación  
  
Kero la esperaba  
  
-Qué te pasa?- preguntó alarmado al ver el rostro de Sakura lleno de lágrimas  
  
Sakura no podía detener sus lágrimas. Un profundo dolor la apresaba por dentro  
  
-Sakurita?  
  
-Todo es un martirio!!- respondió ella sollozando fuertemente y con la cara escondida entre sus manos frías- y eso que tan solo nos hemos visto un día!  
  
-Qué te hizo el mocoso?- una mirada de odio apareció en los ojos del guardián de las cartas- Ahora mismo lo pongo en su lugar!!  
  
-No me ha hecho nada. Soy yo la que lo ha lastimado gravemente! Pero todo lo hago por el bien de otra persona y no por el mío...!  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o   
  
Qué les pareció éste tercer capítulo????  
  
Muy triste sin duda, pero recuerden que siempre, aunque el cielo esté muy nublado y piensen que ya nada se puede remediar, siempre encima de esas nubes densas, habrá un sol por nosotros siempre dispuesto a brillar  
  
Espero que sigan escribiendo reviews para saber la opinión que me merezco de ustedes oky?  
  
Y por si las dudas, aquí les paso mis correos, tengo dos:  
  
Winnie1415(arroba)hotmail.com ó desvaneceenoscuridad(arroba)yahoo.com  
  
En cualquiera de los dos estoy disponible Que tengan buen día 


	4. Adios a mis esperanzas

> > * * *

Todos los días eran terribles para Sakura. Tener que aparentar que estaba feliz cuando por dentro se sentía morir!  
  
Shaoran por su parte, no podía creer en las palabras de Sakura, tenía ese presentimiento o más bien, esperanza de que ella no decía la verdad aquella tarde lluviosa. Intentaba hablar con ella, pero simplemente Sakura le respondía con una sonrisa triste y con un "no hay nada de que hablar"  
  
Pero aunque ella estaba poniendo de su parte al intentar que Shaoran la olvidara, Mei Ling no podía lograr nada. No podía hacer que Shaoran la viera con otra mirada, la mirada que ella tanto deseaba. En el corazón no se manda, además Mei Ling no podía robar el corazón de Shaoran porque su corazón hacía tiempo que ya no le pertenecía. Y aunque ella se esforzara, la persona principal en la vida de Shaoran siempre sería Sakura, la dulce y gentil ladrona del corazón de Shaoran  
  
Tomoyo estaba tan extrañada de las reacciones de su amiga, ella sabía que Sakura sí estaba enamorada de Shaoran, pero no se explicaba porqué se rehusaba a hablar con él. La miraba por largos períodos de tiempo y cada vez veía más sumida en la tristeza a su querida amiga. Nunca le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que sus planes de amor se vieran frustrados por esa chiquilla alborotadora. Y Sakura estaba tan reservada en sus secretos!! Por ahora no quería tener confidentes... Hasta que el asunto perdiera valor  
  
Eriol por su parte, amaba a Sakura en silencio. Después de horas de insomnio por las noches, después de luchar en vano contra su corazón, después de tratar de meterse en la cabeza y hacer razonar a su corazón de que su amigo la amaba con locura también, tuvo que aceptar la verdad. De qué servía hacerse tonto y luchar contra un sentimiento mayor que todo lo demás??? Ahora se explicaba porqué le dolía tanto verla llorar, o verla triste siquiera. Y ahora más que nunca esa tristeza se hacía presente. Eriol estaba seguro de que hubiera dado todo por que la tristeza de Sakura se volviera una hermosa sonrisa. Pero en todo hermoso sentimiento siempre hay un obstáculo: él sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de su amigo: Shaoran, y él a su vez correspondía ese sentimiento. Pero, aunque su mente se lo recordaba a cada momento: "Sakura no te ama, Sakura no te ama" a su corazón no le importaba, su corazón, por su parte, palpitaba como loco por ella, gritando dentro de sí "Sakura, te amo. Sakura, te amo"  
  
Por otro lado, la misteriosa chica del lago aún no había aparecido de nuevo, y esto tenía preocupados a todos. Esa extraña presencia que de repente sentían los jóvenes magos estaba perdida de vista. Pero lejos de alegrarse, esto los tenía con los nervios de punta. Sabían que en cualquier momento atacaría...  
  


* * *


	5. Espero volver a verte

> > HOLA de nuevo  
  
Espero que los que se hayan decidido a leer mi fic les esté gustando por lo menos.  
  
Hibary, yo sé que no te gustó que haya hecho llorar a Shaoran, créeme que yo me lo imagino y hasta ganas me dan de abrazarlo en mi mente, (desgraciadamente no existe!!), pero también hay que hacer sufrir a los hombres no? Además, con eso demuestra que realmente le importa Sakura  
  
Bueno, pues ya mejor me callo y continuamos....
>> 
>>   
  
-Sakura! Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Estaban en su casa  
  
-Todo está perdido! Ya no hay marcha atrás!  
  
-De qué hablas Sakura?  
  
-De él!! De Shaoran. Lo he perdido para siempre Tomoyo!- lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, lágrimas llenas de dolor que se perdían en el aire  
  
-Te hizo algo acaso?  
  
-No! Yo se lo hice! Le he dicho que no lo amo!  
  
-Pero porqué?  
  
-Porque dos personas estamos enamoradas de él!! He decidido dejarle el camino a la otra persona!!  
  
-Pero TU lo amas Sakura! Debes darte una oportunidad!  
  
-No puedo- Sakura dejó salir una triste sonrisa- si lo hago, alguien más sufrirá por mi culpa  
  
-Pero no es justo, tú está sufriendo por culpa de ese alguien, y también Li- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba confundida y enojada  
  
-Estoy segura de que Shaoran pronto me olvidará.... Y yo..., no importa me acostumbrar  
  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de Tomoyo  
  
-Señorita Daidouji, abajo la buscan- se escuchó un sirviente del otro lado de la puerta  
  
-Ahora bajo- respondió Tomoyo abriendo la puerta- ¿Quién es?  
  
-Me parece que son dos jóvenes y una señorita- dijo el sirviente  
  
-Debe ser Mei Ling, Shaoran y Eriol- dijo Sakura cuando el sirviente se retir  
  
Ambas chicas bajaron, no sin antes de que Sakura se limpiara el rostro y pusiera un poco de color a sus mejillas pálidas
>> 
>>   
  
Al llegar a el vestíbulo de la residencia de Tomoyo, Sakura alcanzó a notar en Shaoran una gran tristeza, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar del tapete que cubría la entrada de la mansión.  
  
En cambio, los ojos de Mei Ling dejaban ver una gran alegría escandalosa, imposible de ocultar  
  
-Tomoyo,- comenzó a decir Mei Ling con notable alegría- Shaoran y yo hemos venido a despedirnos y a....- calló, pues apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura- Kinomoto! No creí que estuvieras aquí tú también  
  
Shaoran se entristeció aún más al escuchar aquel apellido  
  
-Ya me iba de todos modos- respondió Sakura gentilmente mientras sonreía  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos despedimos de una vez de ti. Pasé a tu casa, pero tu hermano me dijo que estabas con el "mocoso"- Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza al imaginarse a Touya- y en el camino me encontré con Shaoran, y nos dirigimos hacia acá! Qué curioso! También nos encontramos con Eriol!! Hoy todos nos encontramos! Jajaja...-  
  
Mei Ling parecía que nunca pararía de hablar. Se veía tan alegre, tan entusiasmada! Y Sakura a cada palabra que Mei Ling decía, más se sumía en la tristeza. Eriol pareció notarlo, pues no dejaba de vigilar las expresiones de Sakura  
  
-Espero que pronto nos veamos Kinomoto- esas palabra la sacaron de sus pensamientos  
  
-Hoe?  
  
-Si! Shaoran y yo decidimos volver a Hong Kong! No es así?- Mei Ling dirigió su vista hacia él  
  
Sin embargo, aquel chico triste no contest  
  
-Les deseo muy buena suerte!- dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza, pero muy sincera- Ahora me despido yo también  
  
-Tan pronto te vas?- preguntó aquella chiquilla escandalosa  
  
-Si. Estoy muy cansada y...- Sus ojos esmeralda se nublaron  
  
-Sakura- Tomoyo se veía preocupada  
  
-Espero que nos volvamos a ver!- agregó Sakura con la mirada fija en Shaoran. Todos lo notaron. Incluso él, que también la veía, aún con tristeza, pero también con amor sincero  
  
Sakura salió corriendo de la casa de Tomoyo, sin hacer caso a la llamada de su amiga de mirada cariñosa, sin hacer caso del rostro preocupado de su tierno amigo de gentil sonrisa, y sin hacer caso de la mirada sincera de su amor callado  
  
-Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?- le preguntó muy bajito Eriol a Tomoyo  
  
-No lo sé- respondió ella a media voz- pero se trata de Li y Mei Ling
>> 
>>   
  
Sakura se dirigió corriendo a su casa, tratando de no llorar, y aunque lo quisiera, ya no tendría más lágrimas para derramar  
  
Eriol, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, salió de la casa de la familia Daidouji sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia la de los Kinomoto
>> 
>>   
  
-Si se va! ¡Sí se va!- se repetía Sakura tratando de comprender esas palabras  
  
Su respiración era rápida y acelerada. Su casa se encontraba sola, así que, sentada detrás de la puerta, trataba de asimilar la realidad.  
  
Él ya se lo había dicho. Y ahora Mei Ling se lo confirmaba!  
  
-No lo acepto!- exclamó Sakura en voz alta- No acepto que te vayas Shaoran! No quiero que te vayas!- su voz denotaba gran dolor  
  
En ese momento tocaron al timbre de la casa  
  
-Qui... quién es?- preguntó Sakura aún sentada detrás de la puerta  
  
-Eriol Hiiraguisawa- respondió una suave voz desde el exterior
>> 
>>   
  
Dentro de la casa  
  
-Traeré un poco de té- ofreció Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina  
  
Eriol la miraba en silencio.  
  
Sakura puso una bandeja en la mesita del té y le extendió una tasita a Eriol  
  
-Gracias Sakura- dijo él caballerosamente  
  
Sakura tomó asiento frente a él  
  
-Sakura, he querido preguntarle algo desde hace unos días- dijo tranquilamente Eriol yendo directamente al grano  
  
Ella por su parte lo veía con una mirada de curiosidad  
  
-Hace tiempo he observado que su comportamiento ya no es tan alegre como solía serlo hace unos años- Sakura se quedó sorprendida- No creo que su carácter haya cambiado en estos cinco años que no la he visto, porque un carácter tan vivo como el de usted no se esfuma tan rápidamente. Más bien creo, que hay algo que la está abrumando a usted  
  
Sakura bajó la mirada y su rostro se tornó de tristeza  
  
-Sakura, sabe usted que puede contarme lo que desee- el tono de aquel chico se escuchaba suave y lleno de confianza- sé que alguien apagó el brillo de su mirada y la alegría de su alma  
  
Ella no lo veía. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas llenas de dolor. No resistía más. A alguien tenía que decirle toda la verdad  
  
-Lo... lo que pasa es que... Amo... amo a Shaoran con toda la fuerza de mi corazón siempre lo he amado! Aunque le haya dicho lo contrario!  
  
El rostro de Eriol ensombreció al escuchar la confesión llena de pasión, sentimiento, amor y dolor de su querida amiga hacia alguien que no era él  
  
-Pero hago mal en amarle- prosiguió Sakura sin notar la expresión de su amigo- porque Mei Ling también está enamorada de él. Y no es justo que yo trate de quitárselo, ella también merece ser feliz. Anhelaba ver a Shaoran para decirle todo lo que mi corazón guarda para él, para decirle que es el ser más importante para mí, pero... Ya jamás se lo diré. Al recibir esa carta de Mei Ling, decidí nunca decírselo  
  
Lloraba desconsoladoramente mientras Eriol seguía callado. Lentamente, Sakura se había refugiado en sus brazos  
  
-He tratado de olvidarlo, de sacármelo de mi mente y corazón, pero... no puedo olvidar el brillo de su mirada, su noble sonrisa... su rostro. Está tan enraizado en mi corazón que me es imposible olvidarlo. Mientras más lo intento más lo amo. Y no sé que hacer. Sólo quiero que él sea feliz, sería más fácil para todos si él sintiera algo por Mei Ling  
  
Eriol le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, consciente de que su corazón jamás sería para él. Veía sufrir a el amor de su vida, y él también sufría, pues también quería verla feliz, estaba tan mortificado al ver a esa niña que le había robado el corazón, hace tiempo ya, tan triste por un amor que parecía imposible  
  
-Daría lo que fuera por verla feliz- Susurró suavemente Eriol cerca del oído de Sakura- Porque usted se lo merece, sus sentimientos son muy nobles hacia esa persona que tanto daño le está haciendo. Y créame que el joven Li también debe estar sufriendo. Lo he visto, he visto cómo la mira y sé que está inmensamente enamorado de usted- sus palabras dejaban escuchar gran dolor- cualquiera que lo haya visto, jamás dudaría de que siente un gran amor por usted Sakura  
  
-Debe tener esperanzas- continuó Eriol mientras Sakura se calmaba poco a poco- Todo se arreglará, estoy seguro de que usted y el joven Shaoran al final de todos los obstáculos estarán juntos para siempre. Ya lo verá.  
  
-Temo que es imposible- interrumpió Sakura- él y Mei Ling parten a Hong Kong mañana mismo, no queda nada más por hacer  
  
-No diga eso. Usted ha visto cosas extrañas y casi imposibles desde que comenzó con la captura de las cartas Clow. Esto lo ve imposible, pero como en la magia, todo puede suceder  
  
Sakura estaba agradecida con él. Se sentía reconfortada en brazos de Eriol, y no sabía cómo iban a estar al final juntos él y Shaoran, pero las palabras de Eriol la habían calmado
>> 
>> Se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Ahí se sentía segura de todo. Era como si su padre la abrazara. Eriol por su parte gozaba de ese momento en que Sakura era "suya", tal vez jamás volvería a tenerla en brazos, así que se quedó unos momentos más con ella, velando su sueño  
  
Antes de irse, la recostó en el sillón y cogió una manta que estaba cerca de ahí para cobijarla.  
  
Tras unos momentos de observar su bello rostro, se retiró de la casa cabizbajo, ahora comprendía al 100% que Sakura nunca sería para él...
>> 
>>   
  
Algo extraño pasaba en los sueños de Sakura  
  
Repentinamente, se levantó del sillón en el que dormía y abrió lentamente los ojos. Pero no era su mirada. No tenía brillo alguno y estaban ensombrecidos  
  
Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta de su casa para dirigirse a la calle
>> 
>>   
  
Por su parte, Tomoyo y Shaoran, a petición de Mei Ling, se habían dirigido hacia el parque pingüino (que en ese momento se encontraba desierto) después de haber tomado un helado. Eriol ya estaba con ellos (no pregunten cómo, es la magia de la imaginación, a lo mejor)  
  
-Kinomoto! Que haces aquí?- exclamó Mei Ling  
  
Sakura estaba frente a ellos con su extraña mirada y con su hermoso vestido blanco que le había hecho Tomoyo, agitado suavemente por el viento  
  
-Ocurre algo?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado al ver la extraña actitud de Sakura  
  
-Que extraño- murmuró Eriol- yo la había dejado dormida  
  
-Cómo?- recibió una pregunta un tanto descortés por parte de Shaoran  
  
-Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó tiernamente Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura  
  
Pero ella empujó violentamente a su amiga  
  
-Libérate!! Espada!!- exclamó Sakura liberando su báculo  
  
-Sakura!- exclamó alarmado Shaoran  
  
Pero ella no escuchaba. Se dirigió hacia Shaoran con su espada apuntándole  
  
-Sakura no!!  
  
-Que te pasa?- gritó Mei Ling con euforia viendo a Sakura atacando a Shaoran  
  
Nadie sabía lo que pasaba. El chico de ojos ámbar sacó su espada también, para defenderse de los certeros ataques de una Sakura extraña. Cuidando de no hacerle daño  
  
Mientras atacaba, de los ojos de Sakura salió una lágrima. Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto, y le suplicaba que regresara su verdadero ser. Pero ella simplemente no respondía.  
  
Seguía atacando, como si una fuerza ajena la obligara a hacerlo......


	6. Sakura despierta!

* * *

Hola hola hola a los que están decidiendo leer mi fic

Sé que hace mucho no lo actualizo, pero es que mi compu ha estado roñosa y no se deja hacer cosas (mm?) Pero ya estoy de nueva cuenta

Ya no falta mucho para terminar mi historia, por desgracia ya se va a acabar! u.u

Pero bueno, tengo otras dos historias que muy pronto voy a subir

Les doy un adelanto por si les interesa

Una se trata de un amor después de la muerte, orale! Me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo porque es un tema muy lindo, no se trata de nada de las cartas Clow ni nada por el estilo, pero si es usando los personajes de ccs

Y la otra se trata de un primer amor, pero como todos sabemos, Por desgracia muchas veces los mejores amores terminan en tragedia, jeje, y ésta no es la excepción

Así que si tienen algún tiempesito, léanlas, yo les aviso cuando estén disponibles jeje

Bueno, continuemos con la history

* * *

-Sakura!- exclamó alarmado Shaoran

Pero ella no escuchaba. Se dirigió hacia Shaoran con su espada apuntándole

-Sakura no!!

-Que te pasa?- gritó Mei Ling con euforia viendo a Sakura atacando a Shaoran

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba. El chico de ojos ámbar sacó su espada también, para defenderse de los certeros ataques de una Sakura extraña. Cuidando de no hacerle daño

Mientras atacaba, de los ojos de Sakura salió una lágrima. Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto, y le suplicaba que regresara su verdadero ser. Pero ella simplemente no respondía.

Seguía atacando, como si una fuerza ajena la obligara a hacerlo......

Misteriosamente, así como había comenzado a atacar, Sakura se detuvo. Sus ojos seguían sombríos y su cara mostraba gran seriedad.

Shaoran también se detuvo, jadeante y sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo a su amor imposible. Sangraba de una herida en la sien, pero su dolor no era ese, su dolor era el ataque de la que más amaba

Sakura dio media vuelta, y lentamente caminó hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella. Una penetrante oscuridad se divisaba bajo ese árbol. Aun lado de aquella sombra siniestra, quedó Sakura inmóvil, y como si hubiese recibido una orden de aguardar ahí. Todos quedaron extrañados ante este nuevo y raro comportamiento

Shaoran iba a hablar, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una escalofriante carcajada, que le puso a todos la piel de gallina

-Qué fue eso?- murmuró Tomoyo mientras se frotaba los brazos para deshacerse del escalofrío

Bajo las sombras de aquel siniestro árbol, un par de crueles ojos comenzaron a tener forma. Lentamente comenzó a formarse una silueta idéntica a la de Sakura

-Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo sarcásticamente la chica del lago

Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling la observaban extrañados

-Muy bien hecho, pequeña Sakura- continuó diciendo mientras le tocaba un hombro

-Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Shaoran mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie- será mejor que la liberes, o si no...

-O si no qué?- preguntó con ironía la chica del lago- Tan sólo mírate "lobito" no eres más que un cachorro lastimado, no creo que puedas hacer algo contra mí-

Shaoran la miraba con desprecio, aunque estaba conciente de que no podía hacer algo por Sakura

Además- continuó la extraña chica- Sakura me pertenece! Ya no es capaz de controlar su cuerpo y mente. Me metí en su subconsciente, obedece todas mis órdenes, así es que le pedí que atacara a la persona más importante para ella

EL chico de cabello alborotado se quedó sin habla. La persona más importante para Sakura? Él había sido el único al que Sakura había atacado

Eriol se encontraba un poco más atrás, y esa respuesta le cayó como balde de agua helada, esa respuesta lo lastimaba, al igual que la indiferencia del corazón de la japonesa hacia su corazón

-Quién eres tú?- preguntó después de unos segundos, tratando de salir de su tristeza momentánea

-Mi nombre es Dark Sakura- comenzó la extraña chica

-Sakura?- repitió Tomoyo interrogándola

-Si! Soy la persona opuesta a la "tierna y sensible Sakura"-esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mei Ling

-Todas las personas tienen un polo positivo y otro negativo, una parte buena y otra mala.- comenzó a decir Dark Sakura- Sakura siempre ha reprimido su parte mala y la ha confinado a el olvido. Yo soy la parte negativa de su ser, y en aquel olvido me fui desarrollando cada vez más, para poder salir del encierro en el que me tenía

-Entonces perteneces a Sakura?- interrogó Shaoran

-Así es niño!

(N. A. niño?????)

-No puedo creer que Sakura tuviese un polo negativo tan terrible!!-murmuró Tomoyo

-Pero esa parte no es de Sakura- dio Shaoran defendiéndola- ella siempre ha sido dulce y buena. Dark Sakura es punto y aparte!

-Cierto!- interrumpió La chica del lago- Sin embargo ella me pertenece ahora! La encerraré como ella lo hizo conmigo, y la destinaré al olvido, donde nunca pueda salir. Destruiré lo que queda de gente buena de este asqueroso mundo, y todo lo que ella quiso, incluyéndolos a ustedes!. Sakura jamás volverá a despertar, sin embargo, jamás tendrá paz.

-Supongo- continuó Dark Sakura dirigiéndose a Shaoran- que tú eres la persona más importante para ella. Pues despídete! Jamás volverá la "tierna" Sakura

Todos permanecían callados, pero a la defensiva. Eriol sostenía fuertemente su báculo entre las manos, Shaoran en posición de defensa y su espada frente a él. Mei Ling, en posición de ataque

-Sabes?- dijo Dark Sakura a Shaoran- te diré un secreto: ella siempre te ha amado- Shaoran bajó la guardia al escuchar esto y su rostro enojado pasó a melancólico- Y de no haber sido por esta escandalosa- siguió, ahora refiriéndose a Mei Ling que escuchaba con un tanto de tristeza- ya estarían juntos! Pero... a quién le importa??? De todos modos ya se van a morir, así es que... Adiós tonto amor sincero y... Adiós Sakura!

-NO!!!- gritó encolerizado Shaoran- DEVUÉLVEMELA!!!!

-JAMÁS!!- respondió Dark Sakura con otro grito- no volveré a estar encerrada!

Rayos púrpuras salieron del cuerpo de Dark Sakura, que a la hora de caer a tierra, cubrían todo de oscuridad y soledad

Los chicos se protegieron tras Eriol, quien con su báculo formó un escudo

-No le hagas daño a Sakura!- suplicó Tomoyo

-Debo hacer algo por ella- murmuró Shaoran, mientras salía de la protección de Eriol- Dios del fuego! VEN!

Dark Sakura fue alcanzada por el fuego sagrado enviado por Shaoran, sin embargo, esto no le causó daños mayores

-Qué planeas tonto?- preguntó con ira la chica

Pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Dios del trueno! VEN!- un segundo ataque fue enviado por Shaoran, tratando de no hacerle daño a Sakura que seguía junto a Dark Sakura

El trueno atacó directamente a la chica, atontándola por un momento. Momento que aprovechó Shaoran para correr hacia Sakura y tomarla por la cintura para alejarla rápidamente

La colocó tras unos arbustos bajo un árbol

-Sakura! Sakura despierta!- suplicó Shaoran desesperado tratando de despertarla- Te necesitamos. Te... necesito...- de los hermosos ojos ámbar de Shaoran comenzaron a escapar gruesas lágrimas- No... no sabía lo mucho que me amas, y eso me da muchísimo gusto, pero... ahora que lo sé, no quiero perderte! Me resisto a dejarte ir porque yo también te amo, lo sabes bien, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Y si tú te vas, mis esperanzas y alegrías te las llevas contigo, mi vida entera es tuya, moriré sin ti.

Sakura no respondía ante sus palabras

-Sakura por favor!- El chico completamente enamorado, abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, que tenía cerrados sus oídos

Shaoran acarició la suave mejilla de Sakura, y lentamente se acercó hacia ella

La besó cálidamente en sus labios fríos

Quizá el primer beso robado de Shaoran a Sakura

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y en sus mejillas claramente se podía ver lo encendidas que estaban. Sus labios temblaban antes de juntarlos con los de Sakura. Sus labios rojos y carnosos al fin junto a los labios fríos y pálidos de Sakura

Fue un beso fugaz, pero bien sentido, sin embargo, a Shaoran lo consumió aún más la tristeza después de aquel beso robado, pues se do cuenta de que la chica de hermosa sonrisa jamás sabría de ese beso...

La abrazó contra su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas escurrían en sus mejillas hasta perderse en la cabellera de Sakura

Y al tenerla abrazada se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba moviendo

Comenzaba a reaccionar!

Shaoran dejó de abrazarla para ver directamente el rostro de Sakura, mientras se llenaba de un gozo que jamás había sentido. Él era el único que podía hacer algo por ser el dueño de su corazón. Era el único que podría romper cualquier hechizo impuesto en el corazón de Sakura, porque de algún modo, también era su corazón

Ella recuperó el brillo en sus ojos, y el color en sus labios y mejillas. Y lo primero que vio fue el sonriente y apuesto rostro de Shaoran, sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos ámbar, y su mirada llena de amor y preocupación, frente a ella y sólo para ella

-Shaoran!- exclamó con emoción y alegría de tenerle tan cerca

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras la oscuridad lo seguía cubriendo todo...

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, y bueno, quiero dar una pequeña noticia

No sé si están adquiriendo el manga de Sakura ccs de Ed Toukan, pero para los que no lo han adquirido déjenme decirles que con todo y sus "chafadas" éste capítulo está magnífico!!!! Bueno, es que ya se va a acabar el manga, y en el cap que va es cuando Shaoran le declara su amor a Sakura y le dice que ella es la persona más importante para él, y todo lo demás!!!

Les recomiendo que compren este cap, ya fue la batalla con Eriol, y si quieren más información sobre los capítulos escríbanme a winnie(guión bajo)1415(arroba)hotmail, tengo los caps a partir del número 25, porque a partir de ese número comencé a comprar el manga, jeje, pero si alguno de uds tuviese los números anteriores y quisiera patrocinármelos, se los agradecería muchísimo, y si quieren que les patrocine alguno, escríbanme

Bueno, nos vemos luego, y no duden en seguir leyendo mi historia eh????


	7. cuando llora el corazón

HOLA HOLA HOLA

Siento haber demorado tanto pero es que las responsabilidades me consumen u.u

Bueno, pues aquí está otro capitulín, que por cierto ya va a llegar a su fin ó.ò

Espero que les guste, que por cierto, ya subí otra historia que me gustaría que leyeran se llama "carta a un ángel", y está bieeeen chida

Jeje

Bueno, nos vemos.....

-Sakura! Sakura despierta!- suplicó Shaoran desesperado tratando de despertarla- Te necesitamos. Te... necesito...- de los hermosos ojos ámbar de Shaoran comenzaron a escapar gruesas lágrimas- No... no sabía lo mucho que me amas, y eso me da muchísimo gusto, pero... ahora que lo sé, no quiero perderte! Me resisto a dejarte ir porque yo también te amo, lo sabes bien, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Y si tú te vas, mis esperanzas y alegrías te las llevas contigo, mi vida entera es tuya, moriré sin ti.

Sakura no respondía ante sus palabras

-Sakura por favor!- El chico completamente enamorado, abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, que tenía cerrados sus oídos

Shaoran acarició la suave mejilla de Sakura, y lentamente se acercó hacia ella

La besó cálidamente en sus labios fríos

Quizá el primer beso robado de Shaoran a Sakura

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y en sus mejillas claramente se podía ver lo encendidas que estaban. Sus labios temblaban antes de juntarlos con los de Sakura. Sus labios rojos y carnosos al fin junto a los labios fríos y pálidos de Sakura

Fue un beso fugaz, pero bien sentido, sin embargo, a Shaoran lo consumió aún más la tristeza después de aquel beso robado, pues se dio cuenta de que la chica de hermosa sonrisa jamás sabría de ese beso...

La abrazó contra su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas escurrían en sus mejillas hasta perderse en la cabellera de Sakura

Y al tenerla abrazada se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba moviendo

Comenzaba a reaccionar!

Shaoran dejó de abrazarla para ver directamente el rostro de Sakura, mientras se llenaba de un gozo que jamás había sentido. Él era el único que podía hacer algo por ser el dueño de su corazón. Era el único que podría romper cualquier hechizo impuesto en el corazón de Sakura, porque de algún modo, también era su corazón

Ella recuperó el brillo en sus ojos, y el color en sus labios y mejillas. Y lo primero que vio fue el sonriente y apuesto rostro de Shaoran, sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos ámbar, y su mirada llena de amor y preocupación, frente a ella y sólo para ella

-Shaoran!- exclamó con emoción y alegría de tenerle tan cerca

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras la oscuridad lo seguía cubriendo todo...

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que el ambiente no se sentía igual.

Se sentía más bien un ambiente pesado, y en lugar del fresco olor que siempre caracterizaba a la ciudad de Tomoeda, se olía un hedor insoportable, como si fuese azufre o algo por el estilo

-Pero... qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Sakura sin separarse de Shaoran, mientras ella volteaba hacia atrás

Él no contestó, sólo se separó un poco de Sakura

-Shaoran?- interrogó ella mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, que estaban llenos de tristeza y preocupación.

Ella posó suavemente su blanca mano sobre el brazo derecho de Shaoran, tratando de alentarlo, sin embargo, sintió que sus ropas estaban húmedas, y que su mano también se humedecía al contacto

Retiró su mano, para ver qué líquido era el que se aferraba a su mano

-Shaoran!...- exclamó con angustia al ver que su mano estaba llena de sangre. Dirigió la vista hacia el brazo de Shaoran, viendo una profunda herida unos centímetros abajo el hombro.

Parecía ser una herida hecha por una espada

-Quién se atrevió a herirte!- preguntó con rabia

-Eso no importa, Sakura- dijo él dulcemente, cómo iba a decirle que ella misma había causado esa dolorosa herida? – Lo que importa es que tenemos que hacer algo- continuó con determinación- Así es que vamos a acabar contra la causante de todo este lío: Dark Sakura

-Dark Sakura?- preguntó intrigada

-Así es, ella ha vuelto, y ha estado atacando

-No puede ser!- murmuró Sakura y rápidamente se puso de pie, seguida por Shaoran

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, Eriol trataba de detener a Dark Sakura con sus ataques, Kero, convertido a su forma original, protegía a Tomoyo y Mei Ling dentro de una burbuja de cristal, Yue se mantenía en posición de ataque, pendiente de lo que le pasara a su antiguo amo

Sin embargo, claramente se podía ver la diferencia de poderes entre Eriol y Dark Sakura, pues el poder negativo de ella sobrepasaba por mucho al poder positivo de Eriol

La fatiga podía verse en el apuesto rostro de Eriol, resistiéndose a rendirse ante Dark Sakura

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué tercos son los humanos!- se burló ante la debilidad de Eriol – Sabes que no tienes ventaja sobre mí, reencarnación de Clow. Tal vez en tu tiempo fuiste fuerte, pero ahora no eres ni la sombra de lo que antes eras

-Calla!- gritó indignado Eriol, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira

-Oh! Creo que estás un poco molesto!- dijo con sorna Dark Sakura, mientras preparaba un ataque en la palma de su mano derecha – Mírate! Pareces un cachorrito indefenso y débil, no eres capaz de acabar con una mujer!

Eriol, con su orgullo herido, lanzó todo lo que quedaba de su energía al cuerpo de Dark Sakura, sin embargo, su ataque no sirvió de mucho, pues tan sólo le ocasionó una pequeña herida en la frente

-Eres un tonto!- grito furiosa la chica del lago – No me hiciste el menor daño, y en cambio tu casi estás muerto por falta de energía!

Eriol permanecía de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, sabía que ella tenía razón, no le había causado el menor daño

-Ahora pagarás por tu impertinencia, aprenderás que conmigo no se juega!- dijo con odio la contraria de Sakura, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque contra Eriol

-Alto ahí!...

Se escuchó una voz conocida por todos, impidiendo que Dark Sakura atacara certeramente a Eriol

Ella volteó rápidamente al reconocer la voz que provenía de detrás

-Pero qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó fastidiada al ver a Sakura mirándola desafiante – Cómo demonios despertaste?

En ese momento Shaoran se puso detrás de Sakura, en posición de ataque

-Ah!, veo que tú mocoso la has despertado, cómo fue que descubriste la forma?

-Eso no importa- dijo él con determinación, aunque sus mejillas estaba encendidas al recordar su método – Lo que importa es que ahora es tu turno, la diferencia es que jamás volverás a despertar

El chico de ojos oscuros levantó la cabeza para ver directamente a su defensora, la hermosa joven que le había robado el corazón

-Sakura!- murmuró emocionado antes de caer inconsciente

Ella corrió hasta el chico que permanecía en el suelo, y le tomó delicadamente la cabeza

-Eriol!- susurró suavemente, dándose cuenta que no sufría de alguna herida mortal – Yue- dijo llamando a su guardián – Llévalo a donde pueda encontrarse a salvo, al igual que Tomoyo y Mei Ling, ésta batalla sólo es entre Dark Sakura y yo

-Si, Sakura- contestó el hermoso guardián de ojos plateados

-A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó la chica del lago dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Yue- Nadie saldrá de aquí, a menos que sea en una caja de muerto

Éstas palabras hicieron que tanto Tomoyo como Mei Ling sintieran un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-Mide tus palabras, Dark Sakura- Sentenció la chica de ojos esmeralda, mientras veía fijamente a su contrincante – todos saldremos de aquí sin ningún problema

-Y quieres decirme cómo? – se burló la otra – tus amigos no pueden hacer nada contra mí, incluso tú misma me dejaste controlar tu cuerpo mientras dormías! Ocasionándole tanto daño al "amor de tu vida" – esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo

Sakura se quedó de una pieza y bajó la guardia

¿Acaso ella le había propinado esas heridas que Shaoran tenía en el brazo?

-Es cierto eso?- preguntó volteando a ver al dueño de su corazón con una mirada llena de preocupación

-Eso no importa Sakura- dijo el chico viéndola con una tierna mirada – lo que importa es que no debemos dejarla actuar

Sakura, aún con la duda, se dispuso a proteger a todos a toda costa

Ya después, si todo salía bien, vendrían las explicaciones

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Dark Sakura?- preguntó la real Sakura

-Quiero librarme de ti y todo tu tonto mundo "bello y de ilusiones". Me cansé de vivir dentro de ti, de estar siempre a tu disposición, olvidada siempre de mí. Me sentía como una niña que no la dejan ser feliz.- Fue la excusa de la chica de negro – todas las personas tienen su lado malo, y tu nunca me dejaste salir a la luz.

-Creo que es justo que ahora toque mi turno no crees?- se burló mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura

-Estás completamente equivocada si piensas que me voy a dejar de ti- reclamó Sakura molesta por la burla de la que había sido objeto – Nunca vas a andar libre, haciendo lo que tú quieras.

-Jamás te voy a perdonar el que me hayas utilizado para atacarlo directamente a él- murmuró entre dientes Sakura, mientras preparaba su cetro frente a ella

-Que jamás me vas a perdonar? Nunca te he pedido perdón. Además, creo que era una escapatoria fácil. Porque si lo matabas, tu queridísima amiga Mei Ling jamás se hubiese quedado con él. Y tu no hubieses vuelto a sufrir más porque él perteneciera a otra sino...

-Calla!!!- gritó enfurecida – No me importa si está conmigo o no, mientras él sea feliz no puedo pedirle más a la vida!!! Y jamás sería capaz de matarlo, sería como matar la mayor parte de mi corazón

Shaoran, que escuchó todo esto, ya no dudo, si antes dudaba un poco por el extraño comportamiento de ella hacia él, pero ahora, con todo esto que ella dijo, se convenció de que él, por lo menos, tenía una pequeña parte del tierno corazón de Sakura

-No sé cómo puedes creer en el amor, pequeña tonta- reclamó con odio la contraria de Sakura – supe de las noches y las horas que te pasaste llorando por este mocoso, sin que él se diera cuenta de tu sufrir, y aún así te atreves a defenderlo?

-Eso no me importa. Nunca pedí nada a cambio de mi corazón. Nunca he esperado garantía de lo que siento, porque si fuera así, entonces sería como comprar un objeto. Además él jamás tuvo culpa de lo que a mí me pasaba. Nadie tuvo culpa, y tú no tienes porqué meterte en mis sentimientos, mucho menos tratar de mandar en mí!!

Esas palabras hicieron estallar a Dark Sakura

En sus ojos se veía cómo rayos relampagueaban furiosos, y un aura púrpura comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.

En sus manos, bolas de vapor fueron formándose, hasta convertirse en una bola de poder, de color amarillo pálido, lanzándola directamente hacia Sakura

Ella, sin ningún problema la desvió con su báculo

Yue y Kerberos fueron directamente a su ataque

Sin embargo, con todo el poder que ambos guardianes tenía, no pudieron hacerle ni un pequeño rasguño

Durante un tiempo considerable, se dedicaron a atacar a la chica del lago, y ella, sin ninguna preocupación, los detenía

-Me estoy aburriendo de ustedes – dijo mientras bostezaba ruidosamente – y me están cansando además, así es que...

Con un rápido movimiento y un certero golpe en la nuca, mandó lejos a kerberos, impactándolo contra el piso, y fue tanto el impacto que incluso dejó un gran hoyo en donde cayó

Yue vio la escena con furia, pues Kerberos siempre había sido su compañero en el libro de las cartas, siempre los dos, a pesar de su gran diferencia de carácter, se habían sabido entender y llevar bastante bien

-Eso no te lo perdonaré- murmuró el hermoso ángel frente a Dark Sakura

-Y qué es lo que harás eh? A pesar de que eres un grandioso ángel, en verdad no eres más que un mosquito, con tus frágiles alitas, y tu debilucho cuerpecito. Lástima que siendo tan hermoso, no sepas luchar bien

Le había dado en donde más le dolía: en su gran orgullo

Furioso, comenzó a dar lo mejor de él en esa pelea, dándose cuenta de que no era rival para el enemigo

Con un ágil movimiento, Dark Sakura lo tomo por el cuello

-Si fueses malo- susurró a su oído – ya me hubiera encargado de conquistarte, pero como no lo eres... no vales la pena

En la palma de su mano se formó una esfera de poder negro, que dirigió justo al pecho del guardián, lanzando toda su negativa energía al corazón plata de Yue

Ese ataque impidió que Yue siguiera en la batalla, y en su lugar, le siguió Rubi Moon

-Vaya, veo que ya vienen más moscas a meterse en mi asunto, dos moscas con alas de mariposa

No les dio tiempo a Rubi Moon ni a Spinel Sun para comenzar sus ataques, pues dos esferas de energía negativa, idénticas a la que mandó a Yue, se impactaron contra sus cuerpos, dejándolos totalmente fuera de combate

-Bueno- dijo Dark Sakura dirigiéndose a la verdadera Sakura- supongo que tú no tendrás más poder que ellos

Sakura veía a sus amigos derrotados con tristeza

-Nunca debiste hacer eso- gritó Sakura mientras preparaba en sus manos una carta

-Fuego!!!

El gran poder de la carta comenzó a funcionar a la llamada de su dueña, envolviendo a la chica del lago dentro de sus llamaradas

Por un momento se dejó escuchar un grito de queja por parte de la falsa Sakura, sin embargo, a pesar de estar completamente rodeada por la poderosa carta, pudo deshacerse de su poder, sin que por ello tuviera grandes daños en su cuerpo

-Has cometido un grave error- amenazó Dark – Nadie jamás podrá detenerme, mucho menos tú...

Su aura aumentó, y con un lento movimiento, levantó los brazos hacia el aire. Hizo un conjuro, y poco a poco, de los cuerpos de sus amigos heridos comenzó a salir una especie de vaporcillo

De Yue, el vapor era plateado

De Kerberos, era dorado

De Rubi Moon, era morado pálido y de Spinel Sun era azul intenso

-Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó alarmada Sakura, mientras veía lo que pasaba con sus amigos

Sin embargo, Dark Sakura no hizo caso, y continúo absorbiendo estos extraños vapores

Mei Ling y Tomoyo seguían protegidas de cualquier ataque, sin embargo, el ataque también las alcanzó.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, y de su cuerpo, también salió ese extraño vapor, pero en ellas era blanco

Eriol, que seguía desmayado, también dejó salir esa sustancia, en él, era un majestuoso dorado.

-Qué haces?- gritó medio histérica la chica de ojos verdes

La farsante, la volteó a ver con ojos llenos de odio

-Muy fácil- contestó lentamente, mientras se regocijaba – He absorbido las almas de todos tus amigos

-Qué?

-Y para qué las quieres?- preguntó Shaoran que seguía junto a Sakura

-Muy simple, después de acabar con ustedes dos, encerraré las almas de todos los humanos dentro de cristales, como sus amigos, de donde jamás volverán a la vida

Y en efecto, las almas de los afectados estaban ya cristalizadas, cada una a su color correspondiente, y cada una flotando junto a Dark Sakura

-Debes dejarlos libres, Dark Sakura!- exigió Sakura

-Sólo porque tu me lo pides? Já, claro! Ahora mismo te haré caso- se burló la contrincante

-Esto no puede ser- murmuró aterrada Sakura mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos –Debemos hacer algo, Shaoran

Sin embargo, él ya no contestó

Sakura volteó a ver hacia donde él se encontraba, sólo para alcanzar a ver cómo su cuerpo iba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras un tenue vapor verde esmeralda salía de su cuerpo

-No!!! Shaoran!!!

Corrió hacia él, para detener su cuerpo de una fuerte caída

-Tú no, por favor- murmuró abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su gran amor mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

-Qué escena tan más conmovedora- dijo Dark Sakura burlona – mira! Ahí está su alma – señaló un cristal del mismo color del alma, sin embargo, éste brillaba más que los otros, como si quisiese, desde ahí, darle ánimo y aliento a Sakura

-Bueno, creo que debes ir a hacerles compañía, pequeña Sakura...

Al fin terminé este capítulo, espero que no se me haya escapado nada, y si sí, háganmelo saber entons

Ya estamos en las últimas, sólo faltan dos capítulos más

¿Acaso volverá a la normalidad todo?

¿Volverá Sakura a ver normal a Shaoran?

¿Podrá decirle de sus sentimientos?

¿Qué pasará con Mei Ling y Eriol?

¿Tomoyo se quedará sola y amargada?

¿Yue me pertenece? (claro que sí nn, me encanta ese ángel)

Bueno, y pues pido una sincera disculpa, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de mandarte el manga de Sakura ccs, últimamente tengo tantas cosas qué hacer que ya no tengo tiempo ni para mí misma, pero te prometo que en cualquier chance que tenga, te lo mando

Por cierto ya solo falta un capítulo para que llegue a su fin el manga, y en este penúltimo capítulo es en donde Sakura ya se da cuenta de que en verdad ama a Shaoran, y no como amigo, sino como otra cosa más, porque él ya le dijo que se irá a Hong Kong, total que ella se sintió totalmente triste, y es cuando se da cuenta de sus sentimientos

Está muy conmovedor éste penúltimo manga, porque hay!!!!

La mensa se da cuenta apenas un capítulo antes de que se acabe

Pero bueno

Se los recomiendo ampliamente, además de que las imágenes están muy lindas!!!!

Bueno

Pues ahora si ya me voy, y no olviden leer mi otro fic de "carta a un ángel"


	8. Un alma vuelve a un corazón

HOLA!

Eh vuelto, no he muerto, no se preocupen, jeje

Es domingo por la noche, y que calor hace! Dios mío!!!

Pero bueno, con este clima, que hasta va a llover, se antoja continuar con el fanfic

Espero que les esté gustando, y que se hayan atrevido a leer "carta a un ángel", creo que esa historia va a ser un poco más larga que ésta, bueno, esta no fue para nada larga, pero bueno, es el primero, ya los que siguen los haré maaas largos

Espero que disfruten de la continuación

Saludos, besos y muchos abrazos, vivan siempre felices sin arrepentirse de nada, No se preocupen de lo pasado, mejor ocúpense del presente...

------------------------

-Esto no puede ser- murmuró aterrada Sakura mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos –Debemos hacer algo, Shaoran

Sin embargo, él ya no contestó

Sakura volteó a ver hacia donde él se encontraba, sólo para alcanzar a ver cómo su cuerpo iba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras un tenue vapor verde esmeralda salía de su cuerpo

-No!!! Shaoran!!!

Corrió hacia él, para detener su cuerpo de una fuerte caída

-Tú no, por favor- murmuró abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su gran amor mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

-Qué escena tan más conmovedora- dijo Dark Sakura burlona – mira! Ahí está su alma – señaló un cristal del mismo color del alma, verde, sin embargo, éste brillaba más que los otros, como si quisiese, desde ahí, darle ánimo y aliento a Sakura

-Bueno, creo que debes ir a hacerles compañía, pequeña Sakura...

Sakura dirigió su vista hacia su contrincante, quien se veía fuerte para afrontar todo tipo de ataques

Bajó su vista hacia Shaoran, y le acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas de terciopelo

-Te prometo que voy a hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- murmuró cerca de su oído sin dejar de sentir sobre su nariz los rebeldes, pero suaves cabellos de Shaoran, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella – solo espera, amor mío . . .

-¿Acaso no harás nada?- gritó desde las alturas Dark Sakura, mientras cruzaba los brazos – me estoy aburriendo contigo, ya me quiero ir a hacer destrozos – su voz sonaba más bien como un berrinche, y en su rostro se podía ver una mueca del mismo tipo

Sakura se levantó lentamente, respiró hondamente y se dispuso a enfrentarla, contra todo, sacando lo mejor de ella, incluso daría su vida si fuese preciso

-Vaya!, hasta que te levantas, ¿porque no terminamos de una vez con todo esto? Te prometo que si, te rindes ahora . . .– Sakura escuchaba esto con gran rabia – dejaré que seas mi esclava, o te puedo dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor pero si. . .

-Jamás!!!- la interrumpió Sakura con gran coraje – nunca me rendiré ante ti, mucho menos te serviré, antes, pasarás sobre mi cadáver

-Bueno, si así lo quieres- murmuró Dark Sakura – eso tendrás. . .

Dar Sakura se lanzó, con sus enormes alas negras de murciélago en peligrosa picada hacia Sakura, quien al instante usó una de sus cartas para alejarse de ahí

-Salto!!!-

La chica del lago vio ante sus ojos desaparecer a Sakura

-No huyas cobarde!- se burló la chica de negro, mientras volteaba a todas partes buscando a Sakura

-Para nada soy una cobarde!

Sakura contraatacó detrás de Dark Sakura

-Viento!!

La chica del lago fue mandada a unos pasos de la ojiverde

-No eres cobarde? – se quejó de dolor Dark Sakura mientras se incorporaba – atacando por la espalda?

-Eres más cobarde atacando a los que más quiero- susurró Sakura con dolor en los ojos, viendo a cada uno de los cuerpos de sus amigos, y a cada cristal que se encontraba flotando

-Hay que atacar por donde más duele. . .

La expresión de placer maquiavélico de Dark Sakura le causó aún más coraje a Sakura, que, tomando fuertemente su bastón, invocó a otra carta

-Vuelo

De su espalda salió un par de espléndidas alas, que relucieron en todo su esplendor al ser tocadas por el cálido brillo de la luna

Rápidamente se desplegaron, dejando ver toda su longitud, e iniciaron el vuelo a la orden de su ama

-A donde vas? Acaso estás huyendo?

La falsa Sakura también inició el vuelo, siguiendo a la verdadera

Ambas volaban con gracia y habilidad por los aires, atentas cada una a los ataques de la otra

Secretamente, Sakura sacó dos cartas, y se detuvo en seco, maniobra que Dark Sakura, quien iba a unos metros de ella, no esperaba

Con el báculo tocó suavemente a la carta, sin dejar de ver profundamente a su contraria

Dark Sakura aún no sabía qué carta estaba ante ella, pero un ruido, proveniente de la tierra atrajo su atención

Con sorpresa, vio ir hacia ella dos largas lianas

Voló más alto, sin embargo, una de las lianas se alcanzó a enredar en una de sus piernas, deteniéndola en el aire

-Pero que dem . . .

No pudo decir más, pues la otra liana se enredó en sus dos piernas, atrayéndola nuevamente, y con enorme rapidez hacia la tierra

Se esperaba un fuerte y terrible impacto de Dark Sakura contra la tierra, pero ella alcanzó a reaccionar

De las manos, que tenía libres, salieron delgados y afilados cristales negros, que rápidamente cortaron ambas lianas, dejando que éstas siguieran su camino hacia la tierra

Sakura, que veía todo esto desde las alturas, no se sorprendió, ya que se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Dark Sakura

-Creíste que me derrotarías con una carta tan insignificante?

La chica del lago, ahora repuesta del ataque, estaba suspendida en el aire, frente a Sakura, pero a unos pasos de ella

Sin embargo, Sakura aún la seguía viendo fija y profundamente, cosa que a la falsa Sakura alarmó un tanto

Detrás de Dark Sakura estaba tomando forma la otra carta que Sakura había invocado secretamente

Sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, pues su contrincante se dio cuenta de esto, y formó un escudo invisible alrededor de ella

La carta se preparó a descargar todo su poder sobre la chica del lago, tan sólo esperaba la orden de su ama

-Ahora Thunder!!!

Gritó enérgica Sakura, mientras dirigía su báculo hacia la falsa Sakura

Thunder descargó una gran energía hacia Dark Sakura, sin embargo, ella no se movió, ni siquiera volteó para hacer frente a la carta

Para gran sorpresa de Sakura, los poderosos truenos de thunder chocaron contra algo, impidiendo llegar hacia su destino

-Qué ocurrió?- se preguntó con preocupación Sakura

Dark Sakura, dentro de escudo, comenzó a lanzar sonoras y terribles carcajadas, que a cualquier valiente haría doblegar

Thunder volvió a su forma de carta, sin embargo, en lugar de volar a manos de su ama, quedó suspendida en el aire, al igual que las otras cartas que Sakura había usado durante el combate

-Eres una tonta

El escudo que protegía a Dark Sakura se hizo visible, una esfera grisácea, rodeada de un aura púrpura

-Creíste que no iba a sentir que tu tonta carta estaba detrás de mí?

-Pues la primera no la sentiste- dijo con sarcasmo Sakura, recuperando la compostura, cosa que a Dark Sakura le provocó aún más odio en los ojos

El dulce, pero firme temperamento de Sakura la hacía rabiar

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, querida- la falsa Sakura veía a la verdadera con desprecio

-No me importa conocerte.

Sakura se dio cuenta que sus carta aún no volvían a ella, sí que las llamó fraternalmente

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí- repitió lentamente la chica de negro, llamando la atención de Sakura

-Veo que tus "queridas" cartas no te obedecen – continuó diciendo

La chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda dejó ver en su rostro una expresión de duda, y a la vez de temor

-Que tengo que conocer de ti?- preguntó intrigada

-Jaja, ahora si te interesa verdad?- se burló mientras levantaba lentamente el brazo derecho frente a ella

-Diablos!! No tengo tiempo de tus pesadas bromas, si vas a hablar hazlo, si no, mejor ni molestes y continuemos con la batalla- gritó enfurecida Sakura, quien comenzaba a desesperarse ante tanto misterio

-Tranquila!- en el rostro de Dark se podía ver la satisfacción que le causaba ver a Sakura en tal estado- te conviene ser paciente . . .

Las cartas que había usado Sakura comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el enemigo

Ella veía todo esto estupefacta, sin poder creerlo

-qué haces?- murmuró con dolor, mientras veía a las cartas reunirse frente a Dark Sakura

Escudo, fuego, viento, salto, bosque, thunder, e incluso sword, que había usado para atacar a Shaoran

-Sabes?- dijo con calma Dark Sakura- puedes seguir usando todas las cartas que quieras, igual y me haces daño, pero. . . – Las cartas volaron hacia las manos de Dark Sakura, quien las juntaba con malicia - . . . al final yo siempre ganaré

Sakura escuchaba boquiabierta, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía su contrincante

-Cuando estabas capturando las cartas- continuó la falsa Sakura – yo también me iba especializando en lo que tú hacías, pero por supuesto que yo iba a desperdiciar mi poder en "salvar y proteger al mundo", como tú lo haces, porque las cartas pueden dar mucho más que esas tonterías

-Pero las cartas no están hechas para usarse en forma negativa!

-A no? En manos expertas, por supuesto que si. ¿Quieres ver?

Sakura se sobrecogió, ya había luchado contra la persona que más amaba, pero no iba a luchar en contra de sus cartas

-Entiendo que me tengas miedo, querida

-No te tengo miedo!

-Entonces no tendrás miedo a enfrentarte a mí con todas tus cartas supongo

-Las cartas jamás te obedecerán. . .

-Claro que sí!!- interrumpió con sutileza Dark Sakura – quieres saber porqué? Porque ahora estas cartas me pertenecen! A cada carta que has estado usando, le he puesto un sello, MÍ sello, y mira, si te fija bien, el color de las cartas ha cambiado. . .

Dark Sakura se acercó a la verdadera Sakura para mostrarle una carta, que en lugar de tener su color rosa pálido, ahora tenía un frío color gris

Sakura vio la carta: "bosque", una expresión de tristeza cubrió su mirada

-No no no- la chica de negro la detuvo, ya que Sakura inconscientemente iba a tocar a su carta – ver, pero no tocar, querida, ahora son mías

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas

Primero perdió a sus amigos, ahora estaba perdiendo a sus cartas

-Y sabes qué beneficios obtengo con esto?- La chica del lago se regocijaba viendo sufrir a Sakura – Por supuesto que te lo diré!!! Al ponerles este sello, no sólo su color ha cambiado, sino también su dueño. . . Ya no eres la dueña de estas cartas – Su mirada, antes divertida, se había tornado en odio contra Sakura – Tengo la capacidad de usarlas en tu contra, como tú lo has hecho conmigo. . .

Dark Sakura se puso a reír y a bailar ridículamente

Mientras, Sakura pensaba cómo recuperar sus cartas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer

La desesperación comenzaba a hacerla presa, sin embargo, nunca desistió ni pensó en darse por vencida, aunque sí se sentía perdida

Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus hermosos ojos, pero una voz las detuvo

Volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde la escuchó, o estaba en su mente?

Su vista se detuvo en los brillantes cristales que se mantenían suspendidos en el aire, y algo llamó su atención

Antes, esos cristales estaban normales, pero ahora, todos brillaban con fuerza

Voló sigilosamente hacia ellos, y fijo su vista en uno verde esmeralda, que se encontraba frente a ella

Alargó el brazo, y lo tomó, algo le decía que ese, entre muchos que se encontraban ahí, era el de Shaoran,

Al contacto con su suave mano, sintió la calidez del cristal

-Alto ahí!!

La furiosa voz de Dark Sakura se escuchó detrás de ella, haciendo que todos sus huesos se estremecieran ante la fría voz.

Sakura guardó rápidamente el cristal, al parecer, Dark Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que lo había tomado, pues en su momento de locura olvidó por completo todo lo que le rodeaba

Antes de que Sakura volteara a hacerle frente, una fuerza poderosa la mandó contra la tierra

-Esos cristales no se tocan!!

Escuchó decir a Dark Sakura, mientras todo pasaba rápidamente a su lado, antes de sentir el impacto contra el suelo

Sin embargo, sus hermosas alas alcanzaron a amortiguar la terrible caída que sin duda sufriría

Yació por unos instantes sobre el suelo, le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo, e incluso las alas, que formaban parte de él

Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, mientras metía su mano en una bolsita, cerca de su pecho, para sacar el cristal que había tomado

Con alegría, se dio cuenta de que no había sufrido daño alguno por el impacto

Dark Sakura la buscaba desde el aire, pero la inmensa arbolada le impedía la vista hasta el suelo

-¿En donde estás?- su voz parecía ser la de una niña consentida – De nuevo me atacarás por la espalda?

Sigilosamente, Sakura se movía por debajo del follaje, tratando de que la falsa Sakura no la viera

Logró llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Shaoran, y en silencio, lo llevó a un lugar más espeso, en donde los árboles y arbustos los taparan más

-Shaoran- murmuró, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabecita rebelde

Tomó el cristal y lo puso frente a ella

-Cómo hago funcionar esto?- se preguntó

Y como si recibiera respuesta, el cristal brillo más intensamente, y escapó de su mano, hasta posarse sobre el pecho de Shaoran

En el rostro de Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa de alivio, sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que la voz de Dark Sakura se escuchó cerca de ahí

-Si no me alejo, se dará cuenta de lo que hice- Pensó para sí- Espero volver a verte Shaoran – murmuró mientras su voz se ahogaba

Lentamente se acercó a él, uniéndose a sus labios, fríos e inertes

Un beso, un último beso para darle ánimos, un beso de despedida . . .

Dark Sakura continuaba acercándose a ellos, así que Sakura emprendió nuevamente el vuelo, dirigiendo una última mirada a Shaoran, para ver que el cristal que posaba sobre su pecho, lentamente comenzaba a hundirse en la piel de Shaoran, sobre su corazón

Efectivamente, ese cristal era el de Shaoran

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Aquí estoy, tonta!!- Gritó fuertemente Sakura, saliendo por encima de las copas de los árboles, llamando a Dark Sakura

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, y la chica de hermosas alas de ángel temió que Dark Sakura hubiese encontrado a Shaoran

Ante su preocupación, no se dio cuenta de que el hechizo que minutos antes había usado, ahora se revertiría contra ella

Dos enormes lianas se dirigían a su cuerpo, por debajo de ella

El ruido que hacían era sobrecogedor y extraño, y gracias a él, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Voló con rapidez lejos de ahí, impidiendo que las lianas se enredaran en su cuerpo

Se adentró entre los árboles, para perderlas de vista, sin embargo, parecía que lianas salían de todas partes a su paso

Sus fuerzas se agotaban, pero las lianas no

Y por si eso fuera poco, rayos provenientes de la carta thunder, se cruzaban en su camino, haciéndole imposible la retirada

Uno de esos truenos alcanzó a una de sus alas, que herida, comenzó a derramar sangre

Se veía impresionante aquella sangre de rojo intenso, correr entre las plumas suaves y blancas

Sakura cayó fuertemente al suelo, provocando más heridas en su cuerpo

-Diablos!- exclamó con dolor mientras veía su ala – ahora no!

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

En otra parte del parque, un cuerpo comenzaba a tener vida nuevamente

El cristal había llegado a su corazón y su alma se había liberado por completo, llenando hasta la última parte del cuerpo con vida y luz

Al principio, su mente estaba en blanco, pero lentamente se fue aclarando el corazón y recordó en qué situación se encontraba

-Sakura- murmuró el chico mientras con precaución se ponía de pie

Volteó hacia todas partes, buscando el motivo de su preocupación

Sintió entonces una presencia que se aproximaba, un aura poderosa, pero de energía negativa

Corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol, y bajó también su aura, para evitar ser detectado

La persona dueña de esa energía pasó volando a metros de él, rápida como el viento, pero no lo suficiente para que el chico alcanzara a ver de quien se trataba

-Dark Sakura- murmuró, pero el rostro de ésta lo preocupó enormemente

Un presentimiento lleno de angustia lo invadió

-Sakura debe estar en peligro

Pensó, y sin dudarlo dos veces, siguió a Dark Sakura con precaución

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura se puso de pie, e intentó volar nuevamente, pero su ala lastimada no le respondía

Corrió con rapidez, sin embargo, ya no quedaba mucha energía como para seguir corriendo hasta el fin del mundo

Así es que se detuvo, dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesta a hacerle daño

Con su báculo en manos enfrentó a las lianas que se acercaban a ella

-Deténganse por favor!- suplicaba ella, intentando que su carta bosque entrara en razón

Pero la poderosa magia de Dark Sakura estaba demasiado arraigada en esa carta

Una liana alcanzó una de las piernas de Sakura, y se enredó en ella haciéndola caer

Sus alas habían desaparecido, así es que la caída dolió aún más

-No!!

Tomó con fuerza el báculo, y comenzó a golpear a las lianas

-Por favor carta!!- gritaba con desesperación – No quiero hacerte daño!!

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, pero la carta no cedía

En contra de su voluntad, Sakura tomó otra carta

-Tierra!!-

Grandes montones de tierra comenzaron a cubrir las lianas, hasta que desaparecieron todas por completo

Sakura respiró más tranquila. Volteó a ver a su carta, que había tomado ese color grisáceo

-Lo siento mucho!- murmuró – no era mi intención usarte, pero es que. . . . no sé que hacer

Comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, mientras escondía su precioso rostro entre sus manos

Se sentía sola, sin esperanza alguna

Sentía que estaba defraudando a todos, a su familia, amigos, personas que vivían en Tomoeda y en el mundo entero, y a él Shaoran

-Lo siento Shaoran- dijo entre lágrimas – pero creo que mi promesa no podré cumplirla

Sin embargo, en su llanto no se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a surgir de la tierra

La lianas parecían volver a la vida, aún después de que varias toneladas de tierra las habían cubierto

Sin darle tiempo a nada, comenzaron a enredarse en el cuerpo de Sakura

-No!!- gritó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Se enredaron en todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse

Dos lianas aparecieron de las alturas, y tomaron a Sakura por los brazos, mientras otras dos lianas la tomaban de los pies, dejándola suspendida en el aire

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- se escuchó una burlona voz conocida- hasta que al fin te atrapo. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LISTO!!! Eh terminado este capítulo

Le he agregado muchas cosas, porque la verdad, en el original no está así, así es que podríamos decir que ésta es como una segunda versión

Espero que les haya gustado, y si así es, no duden en dejarme reviews, los que escriban fics saben del placer que se siente cuando se encuentra un mensaje nuevo

Así es que compréndanme, y dejen muchos muchos muchos

Bueno, pues me retiro, porque ya es hora de dormir

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, se reciben sus mensajes on mucho cariño, y gracias a ellos uno se anima a continuar escribiendo. . . .


	9. Sentimientos reprimidos

Se sentía sola, sin esperanza alguna

Sentía que estaba defraudando a todos, a su familia, amigos, personas que vivían en Tomoeda y en el mundo entero, y a él Shaoran

-Lo siento Shaoran- dijo entre lágrimas – pero creo que mi promesa no podré cumplirla

Sin embargo, en su llanto no se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a surgir de la tierra

La lianas parecían volver a la vida, aún después de que varias toneladas de tierra las habían cubierto

Sin darle tiempo a nada, comenzaron a enredarse en el cuerpo de Sakura

-No!!- gritó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Se enredaron en todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse

Dos lianas aparecieron de las alturas, y tomaron a Sakura por los brazos, mientras otras dos lianas la tomaban de los pies, dejándola suspendida en el aire

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- se escuchó una burlona voz conocida- hasta que al fin te atrapo. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de un largo descanso eh vuelto, pero es que las ocupaciones me están volviendo loca!!! Estoy en exámenes y últimamente eh tenido más trabajo que vida, así es que me voy a extender lo más que pueda en este capítulo

Que lo disfruten!!!

------------------------

Vaya, vaya, vaya- se escuchó una burlona voz conocida – hasta que al fin te atrapo. . .

Sakura miró hacia el frente, para encontrarse de frente a su casi reflejo. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por el cansancio de correr sin parar, adornándolo también con hilos de sangre que emanaba de diferentes heridas en el mismo. Su cuerpo también tenía muestras de la batalla que estaba llevando en esos momentos.

-Así te quería ver- Murmuró lentamente Dark Sakura con infinito odio en su voz, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba sujetada el delirio de Shaoran

A una orden de la chica del lago, la lianas, sin soltar a Sakura, comenzaron a bajarla más a nivel de su contrincante, quedando así exactamente de frente a aquella

Sus muñecas pronto sangrarían, por lo fuerte que las lianas las sujetaban, y en sus tobillos podía observarse ya las marcas

-Ahora si, qué dirás? En dónde está tu orgullo y tus aires de grandeza, pequeña Sakura?-

La voz de ese demonio sanaba más a burla, mezclada con sarcasmo, parecía que le causaba gran placer ver a Sakura en tales condiciones, indefensa y sin poderse mover

-Esto no es justo- reclamó Sakura lentamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa y penetrante

-No es justo? Qué no es justo querida? Eso dices ahora porque te tengo amarrada de pies y manos, y nada más y nada menos que con una de tus cartas!!

-Qué es lo que les has hecho?

Preguntó Sakura sintiendo dolor en el alma al recordar a sus cartas perdidas, aquellas que Dark Sakura tenía ahora el orgullo de poseer

-No es justo, mis cartas no actuarían así, que hechizo tan poderoso es el que les has puesto para impedir que entren en razón?

La contraria de Sakura sólo observaba, le causaba gran satisfacción la situación

Callada, pero con una mirada burlesca y una sonrisa maquiavélica observaba a Sakura quejarse de la situación

-No cabe duda de que eres alguien muy débil, Sakura- habló al fin, después de haber escuchado todas las quejas de Sakura- no puedes aceptar que te estoy ganando, y mucho menos que ahora esas tontas cartas me pertenezcan

-No te atrevas a llamarlas tontas, son seres con un inmenso poder

-Claro que lo sé!! Por eso es que las quiero, con ellas sé que puedo conquistar al mundo, ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir, ahora estás indefensa, sin nadie que te apoye, estás sola y ni tus tontas cartas te podrán ayudar

Sus hermosos ojos apagados, estaban embargados por lágrimas retenidas, y la mirada desafiante había huido para dar paso a una mirada de tristeza genuina

Sólo miraba al suelo, quizá lo que le decía Dark Sakura no era más que la verdad

-Eso no es cierto!- dijo ella repentinamente,-nunca me voy a quedar sola, porque siempre me van a estar apoyando, de eso estoy segura

Su voz era más bien un grito, un grito de esperanza y de nunca rendición

La chica frente a ella sólo frunció su rostro, haciéndolo lucir hermoso, pero cruel, su mirada se volvió amenazadora, y en sus delgados y crueles labios se dibujó una sonrisa

-Ah sí?- la retó con sarcasmo- quiero ver que estás muy acompañada!

Y diciendo esto, las lianas comenzaron a apretar aún más las muñecas y tobillos de Sakura, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro maltratado

-En dónde están los que se supone que no te han dejado sola?

Gritaba desde el suelo Dark Sakura con odio, tratando de sugestionar a la chica de mirada dolida mientras sufría las torturas de aquellas lianas, y de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor, desesperanza y desesperación

-Quiero escuchar que me ruegues!! Estás sufriendo querida?- se burlaba mientras ráfagas de viento se levantaban de todas partes, todo alrededor parecía que estaba siendo arrastrado por el odio de la chica del lago, que en ese momento tomó vuelo- Sí! estás sufriendo!, y nada me causa más placer que verte en tal circunstancia

Y en su interior, Sakura no sabía si era más el dolor que sentía por las palabras que su enemiga decía o por las lianas que oprimían sin remordimiento alguno

Sus ojos cerrados, tratando de no escucharla, de no escuchar la realidad. Lágrimas sin límite recorrían por sus mejillas, llenas de dolor al no poder hacer nada, al estar ahí atada por una de sus cartas

------------------------------------

Todo comenzaba a actuar extraño, el cielo había comenzado a nublarse, se daba cuenta porque el reflejo frío de la luna ya no hacía sombras.

Miró hacia el cielo para comprobar lo que pasaba, y un torbellino comenzaba a formarse en el mismo, hecho de nubes grisáceas, y algunas negras.

Ese mal presentimiento que tuvo al ver a Dark Sakura volar con rapidez lo embargó nuevamente, intentando no pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriéndole al amor de su vida.

Repentinamente, sintió una sensación que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese, haciendo que cada vellito de su piel se erizara

Por instinto, o porque sintió una presencia demasiado fuerte volteó a su derecha percatándose de que más adelante, el follaje se movía violentamente en una determinada parte del parque.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el fenómeno, aunque con sigilo, ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos por cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, sin embargo, cuando apartó algunas ramas que le estorbaban para ver, hermosa y profunda mirada topó con una escena siniestra

Ahí estaba. . . el amor de su vida siendo atacada de la forma más vil imaginable posible, y frente a ella la silueta del enemigo, sonriendo complacida

Una ira desconocida para él hasta ese instante se desató en su interior, ver a la persona que más amaba sufrir de tal manera era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, algo que por nada del mundo lo permitiría

Su mirada despidió rayos al ver la escena, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su escondrijo para atacar no a la chica del lago, sino a las terribles torturas de su hermosa amada

Dark Sakura se percató de la presencia del chico cuando éste ya estaba frente a Sakura tratando, con sus poderes, de liberarla de su tormento, transformando su rostro de odio en uno de sorpresa ante la acción del joven guerrero

Shaoran atacó con el dios del fuego, pero las lianas parecían ser más fuertes que cualquier poder, y con pesar, observó el lastimado rostro de Sakura, su cuerpo inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro inerte, todo eso le dio mala espina

Y su mirada, antes furiosa, se transformó radicalmente en una mirada de dolor y más cristalina, pues las lágrimas comenzaban a ceder.

-Sakura?- preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba el empapado rostro de la chica

Pero ella no respondía. . .

-Sakura, por favor!- suplicó él en un susurro, mientras con los ojos arrasados, sacudía, primero con suavidad, ya después con desesperación el cuerpo de Sakura

-Por favor!- gritaba él tratando sin éxito quitar las lianas opresivas –Despierta!!! Sakura!!

Sus manos intentaban cortar las lianas, demasiado fuertes para él, nada tenía éxito, por más que golpeaba o estiraba, no cedían.

Pronto, de las palmas de sus manos comenzó a surgir hilillos de sangre, pues era tal el esfuerzo que hacía que sus suaves manos no soportaron

Pero él parecía no notarlo, estaba tan eufórico y descontrolado, pensaba que la había perdido, y su corazón se derrumbó en un solo segundo

-No me dejes!- suplicó dejando su tarea y abrazando el cuerpo sin movimiento de ella –No te vayas así de mi vida, por favor- lloraba abiertamente, pero ella no se movía –Sakura!

Lentamente, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y temblar, cayendo de rodillas a los pies de su amada, pero las lágrimas no cedían

Dark Sakura observaba todo en silencio, y con el rostro fruncido, jamás había visto una escena tan fuerte y extraña para ella.

El viento fortísimo que hace algunos instantes se veía, había calmado, para dar paso a la quietud de la noche.

Una extraña sensación consumió el cuerpo de la chica del lago

Frente a ella, una chica atada de pies y manos, inerte sobre el aire, bella y enigmática, y a sus pies, el chico que tanto la amaba, llorando sin consuelo, y alrededor, los árboles, las sombras y el silencio

-Porqué eses chico actúa así?- se preguntó en un susurro, pero antes de que comenzara a pensar en una respuesta, una fuerte presencia se posicionó frente a ella, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

Sintió cómo un trueno sacudía con violencia su cuerpo, y cuando el ataque hubo cedido, frente a ella aquél chico de cabello rebelde la miraba con rencor y dolor

-Jamás te perdonaré esto!- murmuró lentamente

-Vaya!- se burló la chica de negro – pero si el pequeño lobito ha despertado! Dime algo, ¿Cómo es que tu cristal volvió a tu cuerpo?, digo, sólo pudo haber sido. . .

-Eso qué importa?!- interrumpió con furia Shaoran- mira lo que le has hecho, la has matado, qué demonios. . .-pero no pudo continuar, su suave voz era ahogada por las lágrimas que no lo dejaban en paz

-Vas a pagar lo que has hecho- dijo por último aclarándose la voz

-Tú harás que pague? Já, si ni ella lo logró, crees que tú lo harás. Olvídate de eso, niño bonito, nadie es capaz de derrotarme, mírala, ahí sin vida por tratar de detenerme, acaso quieres correr la misma suerte?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Shaoran con espada en mano se abalanzaba sobre Dark Sakura para comenzar un duelo, que quizá no terminaría nada bien

Dark Sakura, con sword robada, le hizo frente, comenzando así el duelo

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

La chica de mirada esmeralda lentamente comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, y sentía como si miles de espinas estuviesen clavadas en cada centímetro de su piel

Cuando su mirada comenzaba a enfocar bien el entorno, vio la silueta de Shaoran luchando contra el enemigo

-Shaoran?- preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ambos contrincantes eran demasiado hábiles, y parecía que la batalla sería ganada por Shaoran, con tantos años de entrenamiento, era un duelista difícil de vencer, pero Dark Sakura también tenía lo suyo, demasiado hábil en sus movimientos, que varias veces le ocasionó problemas a Shaoran

Pero el dolor que sentía él impediría que se dejara ganar fácilmente en la batalla

Cómo amaba a esa chica

Tan solo sus ojos lo volvían loco

Su mirada lo transportaba a la profundidad de lagunas, donde los rayos del sol hacen magníficos paisajes luciendo sobrenaturales y místicos, y en donde sólo se vuela, en lugar de caminar, donde el aire acaricia suavemente tu rostro, jugando con cada cabello. La verde y cálida mirada de la que se había enamorado era su fuerza para seguir

Pero ahora esa mirada llena de luz se había apagado, haciendo sentir en él un dolor desconocido, e indescriptible

-vaya que ahora si estás enojado, lobito!- decía jadeando Dark Sakura, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica

Él sin embargo, no escuchaba sus palabras, pues el dolor le había hecho sordo a las burlas de la contraria de Sakura, y lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la imagen de esa tierna chica estrangulada y suspendida en el aire

Pero ella si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de la pelea, y se dio cuenta cuando Sakura comenzó a mover la cabeza (que era lo único que podía mover en ese momento), ocurriéndosele un juego sucio para acabar con Shaoran en ese mismo instante

El choque entre espadas seguía escuchándose, además de que ambos contrincantes mezclaban ataques de combate. En un movimiento rápido de choque de espadas, ambos atacantes quedaron frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, y con rencor, en los ojos del contrario

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- aprovechó la chica del lago para llamar la atención del chico

Shaoran despertó de su letargo y la miró con desconcierto y duda

-Tu amor está despertando- susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que Shaoran inmediatamente bajara la guardia y con esto su espada, incluso su mirada cambió, de desconcierto a esperanza

La chica del lago, en lugar de bajar la guardia, presionó fuertemente su espada entre sus manos, esperando el momento propicio para atacar y con una expresión de victoria en su bello, pero cruel rostro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura se quedó viendo a la pareja que momentos antes estaban combatiendo, y la reacción de Shaoran se le hizo extraña, más por su decisión de bajar la guardia, siendo él excelente en el tema

-Qué pasa?- susurró ella

Él estaba de espaldas a ella, y las palabras que Dark Sakura le dijera, aún no estaban asimiladas en su mente

¿Sería posible cuando él la vio inmóvil y sin vida?

Lentamente volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con la triste mirada de Sakura y perderse en ella por unos momentos

Sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas, era imposible, increíble que ella estuviese despierta!

-Sakura- murmuró mientras se acercaba lentamente –estás. . . viva

El corazón de la chica latía rápidamente, y en su lastimado rostro se dibujó al fin una sonrisa, creía que jamás volvería a verlo, y ahora, estaba parado frente a ella, a menos de un metro

-Creí que te había perdido- la emoción en su voz era notoria, y la expresión en su rostro demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que ella era para él

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla aterciopelada mientras extendía su mano hacia el rostro lastimado de Sakura

Después de un buen tiempo, ella sintió algo extremadamente agradable: la suave mano de Shaoran acariciando tiernamente su rostro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño

-Te amo. . .

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron ante esta declaración, y un vivo rubor envolvió sus mejillas, al igual que Shaoran, quien estaba visiblemente apenado

Lo hubiese abrazado de haber podido, pero las circunstancias lo impedían

Pero al momento en que le iba a responder, Sakura vio con horror, como Shaoran caía lentamente a sus pies, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, pero sin quitar su penetrante y enigmática mirada de la verde laguna de Sakura

-Shaoran!!!

Exclamó, incapaz de moverse, mientras su cuerpo seguía cayendo hasta quedar de cuclillas y con las manos sobre el suelo

Sword. . . la carta de Sakura estaba clavada cerca de su hombro izquierdo, en una herida mortal

-No!!!!

Un grito desde lo más profundo de su alma rompió el silencio en ese momento

La espada se convirtió en carta nuevamente, y voló hacia las manos de la chica de negro

Pero él pronto volaría también, su alma se iría para siempre, y Sakura estaba consciente de ello, pues Shaoran respiraba con dificultad, mientras se oprimía aquella herida, de la cual, hilos abundantes de sangre emanaban manchando su traje de combate

-Esto no es justo!!- gritó con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Dark Sakura, quien triunfante, veía a su víctima sufriendo por el dolor

-Nadie dijo que sería justo, pequeña Sakura- respondió con lentitud- además, recuerda que tú una vez me atacaste por la espalda

Dark Sakura, aprovechando el momento del par de enamorados, empuñó su espada debajo del hombro de Shaoran, ocasionándole aquella terrible herida

Las lágrimas ya habían empapado sus mejillas, mientras veía que la vida de Shaoran se iba, y con ella, la felicidad que momentos antes había sentido Sakura

-Debes derrotarla

Escuchó una débil voz, era Shaoran quien aún estaba arrodillado y presionando su herida, tomando fuerza hasta del aire para poder hablar

-Te estaré apoyando donde quiera que esté. . . Sakura

-No. . .

Su voz era más bien una súplica, pues no aceptaba lo que veía venir. Se desplomó inconsciente. . . o quizá muerto ante la presencia de esa persona que tanto lo amaba

-No!!! Shaoran!!! Por favor!

Lloraba abiertamente y retorciéndose tratando de liberarse de aquellas lianas, tan sólo para abrazarlo, y sentir por última vez la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero no podía, su prisión no la dejaba actuar

Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas caían, una a una, empapando las lianas

Pasó un instante, que a Sakura se le hizo eterno, pero estaba tan terriblemente lastimada en su interior, que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que comenzaba a pasar

Las lianas comenzaron a brillar al contacto de las lágrimas de Sakura, y como por magia, una esencia dorada salió de ellas, hasta materializarse en el aire

Era el alma de la carta de Bosque, que había estado cautiva. A Dark Sakura sólo le importaba el poder de la carta, más no su alma, que era lo más importante, y lo que había hecho era encerrar el alma de cada carta que tenía, para ocupar sólo sus poderes, pues sabía que las cartas eran fieles a Sakura, y jamás le harían caso a ella.

Pero con las lágrimas de dolor de su verdadera dueña, el alma de bosque fue liberada, y con esto, los poderes podían ser controlados nuevamente por Sakura

La carta bosque tenía rostro de tristeza, al ver a su dueña y amiga en tal estado, y al ver a el joven heredero del clan Li inmóvil sobre el suelo

Llamó a sus poderes, y las lianas comenzaron a aflojar suavemente las manos y tobillos de Sakura, bajándola con cuidado cerca de Shaoran

Ella, al darse cuenta de que ya no había dolor de opresión en sus manos abrió sus hermosos ojos de dolor para encontrarse de frente a su carta

-Bosque. . .

Ella le indicó con el índice que guardara silencio, y seguidamente señaló a Shaoran, queriendo decir con esto "nada importa, sólo él"

Y era cierto, sus cartas sabían cómo se sentía su dueña

Mientras tanto, la chica del lago observaba esto atónita, ¿cómo era posible que Sakura tuviese poderes tan grandes?

Sin embargo, no hizo nada, no se le ocurría algo, así que sólo observaba

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no le importó, caminó lo poco que faltaba para llegar a el cuerpo de su amado

Tomó con cuidado su cabeza evitando lastimarlo, y vio con pesar su herida

-Shaoran?

Susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro, felizmente aún tenía pulso, muy débil, pero seguía vivo

Le besó la frente, y llamó a su carta

-Por favor, llévalo a un lugar seguro

De bosque comenzaron a salir suaves ramas, que tomaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Shaoran llevándolo a un lugar apartado de la batalla

Vio como su cuerpo era transportado por aquellas ramas, hasta perderse en el follaje

-Jamás te lo perdonaré- murmuró mientras volteaba a ver a su enemiga – no sabes cuánto quiero a esa persona y te atreviste a herirlo, y con una de mis cartas!

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, querida

-No! No involucres a las personas que amo, la cosa es conmigo

Apretaba con odio su bastón, mientras con dificultad trataba de mantenerse en pie, pues el dolor era insoportable y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla

Y Dark Sakura, a pesar que estaba herida, tenía más fuerzas que su contrincante

-Es hora de acabar con esto, pequeña, te daré una muerte sin sufrimiento, igual y al final te encontrarás con él. . .

-Jamás me daré por vencida

-Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que tus fuerzas están agotadas, y la que las lleva de ganar aquí, soy yo, además de que aún tengo cartas en mi poder

Eso era cierto, ¿qué oportunidad tenía Sakura si la única fuerza que tenía era la de su corazón? ¿Acaso sería suficiente para derrotarla?

Y comenzó la pelea

Aunque en Sakura las fuerzas se estaban agotando, las ganas de salvar a Shaoran y de volver a su lado eran aún enormes, lo que le permitía continuar en la batalla

Pero Dark Sakura tenía ventaja sobre ella, y la atacaba con sus cartas

-No puedo creer estar luchando contra mis propias cartas- se decía mientras evadía los ataques de su contrincante

-Fuego!

Llamó la chica del lago, mientras que llamaradas candentes salían de sus manos e iban a impactarse al cuerpo de Sakura

-Agua!

La contraparte de fuego hizo su aparición, estampándose contra fuego, en una lucha de poderes

El alma de agua de veía, sin embargo, la de fuego no, seguía encerrada en su prisión, bajo el sello que la contraria de Sakura le había impuesto

De ese ataque de enormes poderes, ambas chicas salieron volando por la intensidad de poder, yendo a parar al suelo

La carta de fuego quedó cerca de los pies de Sakura, quien al instante la tomó

Aún seguía teniendo ese tono gris, en vez del rosa pálido

-Fuego. . .-murmuró mientras pasaba suavemente su mano sobre su superficie- tienes que volver, te necesito

Abrazó fuertemente la carta contra su pecho, e instantáneamente comenzó a brillar

Sólo quedaban cinco cartas por recuperar

La chica del lago se dio cuenta de que había perdido otra carta

-Demonios, si no hago algo, terminará por derrotarme!

-Porqué no paramos la pelea?

La voz de Sakura la trajo a la realidad

-Para qué seguir así, Dark Sakura, si ambas podemos morir en el intento?

-No me importa!!!- respondió la chica del lago furiosa – no me rendiré ante ti, jamás!, toda mi vida eh estado ahí encerrada- señaló con el dedo el pecho de Sakura – jamás volveré! Salto!

La silueta de la chica de negro dio un enorme salto, hasta quedar muy por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, y en el aire invocó otra carta

-Thunder!!!!!

-Qué?

Sakura no alcanzó a reaccionar, pues un potente rayo se estrelló contra ella, y no bajó su impacto, pues dark Sakura no lo quería así

-Ah!!!- El cuerpo de Sakura estaba sufriendo una potente descarga que si no se detenía, podría llegar a matarla

-No! Por favor carta! –suplicaba en su mente, mientras por fuera sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba

Y la carta respondió al llamado de su verdadera dueña, deteniendo rápidamente el ataque

Sakura cayó casi muerta al suelo, y el alma de la carta flotando frente a ella, con una expresión de culpabilidad en sus ojos

-No. . . es tu. . . culpa, thunder- le dijo con suavidad a su carta – No tienes porque. . . preocuparte.

La carta voló a manos de Sakura, mientras, apoyada de un árbol, trataba de ponerse de pie

-Porqué no te rindes? – preguntó exaltada su enemiga

-Sólo. . . sólo faltan cuatro- dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirarla ni hacer caso de sus palabras

-Mira como estás sufriendo! Jamás podrás ganarme!

-Todo lo hago por. . . Shaoran, prometí que jamás me daría por vencida. . .

La rabia de la chica del lago llegó a su clímax.

-Te odio!!!!

Sakura la volteó a ver con preocupación, qué era eso que hacía que Dark Sakura la odiara tanto, acaso su encierro había sido todo un martirio para llegar a tal grado?

-Te odio porque has sido tú. . . tú me lo quitaste!

-Que? A quién?

-A él, desde que llegó a nuestra vida

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, qué le había quitado? Si jamás había visto a esa chica, no había sabido antes de su existencia, pero lo que estaba a punto de escuchar la dejaría sin habla

-Desde que llegó a la primaria Tomoeda, comencé a amarlo, me enamoré de su personalidad tan misteriosa, pero después me di cuenta que te amaba, jamás debió hacerlo!- en sus ojos se podía leer el dolor que todo eso le causaba, incluso algunas lágrimas se comenzaban a notar

Y la chica de ojos verdes al fin lo comprendió, ¡Pero si ella nunca había hecho algo para llamar la atención de Shaoran!

-Cuando salí de tu cuerpo, tenía la esperanza de que él se fijase en mí, pero jamás lo hizo! Todo porque tu siempre acaparas su atención!

-Pero si esa nunca ha sido mi intención!- se defendió Sakura, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse mal por la chica de negro, y su mirada comenzaba a entristecerse

-Y tú ni siquiera te habías fijado en él, yo sí, yo. . . yo desde siempre he amado a Shaoran!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Qué tal?

La historia ha tomado un rumbo demasiado diferente a como lo tenía planeado, jeje, y hasta que lo estaba pasando a computadora se me ocurrió esto último, quedó bien no?, ojalá y si, si no, pues ya ni modo, jeje

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que me tardé algo en actualizar, pero es que tengo mucha tarea, pero ya al fin lo terminé

Muchísimas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, es lo más genial del mundo, y saber que les está gustando la forma en que se desarrolla la historia, **Yuen**, me agrada saber que si te está interesando. También **Hytare** , la vez pasada no tuve tiempo de escribir los agradecimientos, pero es grandioso saber que estoy cumpliendo mi propósito, enredar a los lectores en la historia. También muchas gracias **Celina Sosa**, por seguir la historia hasta este momento y por dejarme tus mensajes desde siempre

Muchos saludos a todos, ojalá y sigan leyendo, porque sólo falta uno o dos capítulos más

¿Cómo quedará este enrollo?

No me pregunten, porque ni yo lo sé

GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO


	10. Un amor a través de todo

Hola! Siii eh vuelto, después de tantísimo tiempo

Jeje ú.ù. Una enorme disculpa por atrasar tanto la historia, cuando tan sólo me falta un capítulo, jeje. Pero en fin. Esta historia llegó a su fin así como "carta a un ángel" ahh, por cierto, si eres de los que está leyendo esa historia ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Si tuvieses alguna canción que crees que le quede a "carta a un ángel" te lo agradecería mucho

El final de la historia lo subiré en el transcurso e la semana. No lo hice antes porque estuve en una situación algo difícil. . . mis exámenes finales, pero gracias al cielo todo ese rollo ha quedado atrás y sólo viene disfrutar las vacaciones.

Así que no se desesperen

Pero bueno, continuemos pues con la historia. Espero que la disfruten

,.-´-.,.-´-.,-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

Todo lo hago por. . . Shaoran, prometí que jamás me daría por vencida. . .

La rabia de la chica del lago llegó a su clímax.

Te odio!

Sakura la volteó a ver con preocupación, qué era eso que hacía que Dark Sakura la odiara tanto, acaso su encierro había sido todo un martirio para llegar a tal grado?

Te odio porque has sido tú. . . tú me lo quitaste!

Que? A quién?

A él, desde que llegó a nuestra vida

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, qué le había quitado? Si jamás había visto a esa chica, no había sabido antes de su existencia, pero lo que estaba a punto de escuchar la dejaría sin habla

Desde que llegó a la primaria Tomoeda, comencé a amarlo, me enamoré de su personalidad tan misteriosa, pero después me di cuenta que te amaba, jamás debió hacerlo!- en sus ojos se podía leer el dolor que todo eso le causaba, incluso algunas lágrimas se comenzaban a notar

Y la chica de ojos verdes al fin lo comprendió¡Pero si ella nunca había hecho algo para llamar la atención de Shaoran!

Cuando salí de tu cuerpo, tenía la esperanza de que él se fijase en mí, pero jamás lo hizo! Todo porque tu siempre acaparas su atención!

Pero si esa nunca ha sido mi intención!- se defendió Sakura, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse mal por la chica de negro, y su mirada comenzaba a entristecerse

Y tú ni siquiera te habías fijado en él, yo sí, yo. . . yo desde siempre he amado a Shaoran!

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar. Tan sólo los ocasionales sollozos de Dark Sakura se escuchaban, mientras que su oponente, con el corazón oprimido la observaba en silencio y apenada.

Odiaba ser intermediaria en una relación, odiaba que por su culpa, algo no pudiera ser. Por esa razón había optado por alejarse de la vida de Shaoran, para que Mei Ling pudiera ser feliz.

Con pesar bajó lentamente la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se topó con una mancha carmín en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes había yacido Shaoran inconsciente. . . o muerto. Observó por un instante la roja sangre que había emanado del cuerpo del chico, mientras con aflicción recordaba el tormento por el que Shaoran había pasado

Lentamente se arrodilló; a un lado de la mancha se encontraba "sword" la carta que con crueldad se había clavado en el cuerpo del chico. También estaba manchada de sangre, y parecía sin vida por el color grisáceo que aún conservaba

Dark Sakura seguía sumida en sus sentimientos, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, por lo que no vio lo que Sakura hacía.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos, limpiándola del terrible pecado que había cometido. Pesadamente se puso de pie nuevamente sin dejar de ver la carta. Su corazón ardía en furia, y el dolor cegaba sus ojos.

No. . .

¿Cómo?- aquella palabra cargada de coraje la sacó de sus sollozos

Sakura, frente a ella, la observaba de manera diferente, sus ojos ya no mostraban dulzura ni pena, sino dolor mezclado con rabia, y si las miradas mataran, Dark Sakura en ese momento habría muerto

Tú no lo amas. . .- repitió mientras abrazaba su carta, que al sentir el calor de su ama comenzó a brillar, cambiando su frío color al tenue rosado

Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- reclamó la chica del lago limpiándose las lágrimas, que habían formado caminillos en sus mejillas manchadas

Si lo amaras, jamás le habrías hecho daño. . . y casi lo matas. . .

Dark Sakura frunció el ceño, pero inmediatamente una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Querida,- respondió con sarcasmo -sé que él jamás será para mí, y si no es para mí, entonces no será para nadie- esto último lo dijo con más desprecio, haciendo que la chica de ojos esmeralda se sobrecogiera por lo frío que sonaban sus palabras

A ambas ya no les quedaba mucha fuerza, sin embargo, era evidente que Dark Sakura llevaba las de ganar, pues su aspecto era menos alarmante que el de Sakura

El blanco vestido que Tomoyo había hecho para ella ahora estaba manchado por las huellas de la batalla que ambas estaban llevando a cabo. De algunas partes el vestido estaba roto, su rostro tenía manchas de sangre, de tierra y de dolor. En sus piernas desnudas corrían hilillos de sangre por las heridas ocasionadas por las lianas

La chica del lago también mostraba los estragos del enfrentamiento, su vestuario negro hecho añicos por los certeros ataques de su oponente, y aunque su rostro no mostraba sufrimiento, sí estaba cansado, al igual que su energía, pero su orgullo aún seguía alto, y por lo mismo no se dejaría derrotar con facilidad

Tú no conoces lo que es amar- reprochó con frialdad Sakura –jamás sabrás lo que es eso, porque nadie te ha amado

Cállate. . .- amenazó la chica de negro pero sin causar efecto en Sakura, quien seguía cegada por la desolación que sentía en su corazón

No uses el amor como un pretexto-

Sakura se acercaba a su oponente con postura desafiante y mirada retadora, como si lo que le llegara a pasar le despreocupara abiertamente. Por el contrario, Dark Sakura comenzó a sentir temor ante el cambio de actitud de la "tierna" Sakura

Siempre viviste confinada al olvido, y es momento que regreses a él

Jamás!

Gritó con fuerza Dark Sakura preparándose para atacar, sin embargo, Sakura más hábil, invocó a "pelea" que al instante hizo actuar su poder, propinando fuertes golpes en el cuerpo de la chica de negro.

La batalla continuó, y aunque hasta hace unos momentos ninguna de las dos tenía fuerza, ambas luchaban con agilidad, una tratando de defenderse del corazón colérico de Sakura, y la otra tratando de acabar de una vez por todas de la persona que tanto daño había causado

Siguieron así durante unos minutos, sin embargo, la energía se extinguía rápidamente aunque la fuerza del corazón siguiera presente. La carta "pelea" dejó de surtir efecto, y volaba a los pies de su ama, quien en ese momento se desplomaba exhausta.

Ya no puedo más. . .- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos –lo siento tanto. . .

Dark Sakura tenía nuevas heridas, sin embargo, no estaba del todo acabada. La observaba con odio derrumbada en el suelo y preparaba el contraataque

Eres patética. . .

Sacó una carta, una de las tres que le quedaban, y se preparó para mandar todo su poder contra el cuerpo casi muerto de Sakura

Es mi turno, nos vemos en el averno, pequeña Sakura. . .

"Viento"!

Ráfagas poderosas azotaron el cuerpo lastimado de la ojiverde, los poderes ciegos de la carta asfixiaban a su verdadera ama, mientas ella gritaba con dolor

Eso Sakura! Suplícame y quizá te dejé morir rápidamente!- esos gritos de sufrimiento sonaban a satisfacción en los oídos de Dark Sakura, quien disfrutaba de ese dolor ajeno

Ja. . . más. . .

"Viento" asfixiaba los pulmones de su dueña, quien con lágrimas en los ojos estaba a punto de despedirse del mundo

En ese momento, una luz dorada salió del bolsillo de Dark Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura

Un semicírculo rosado cubrió a la chica de ojos verdes, protegiéndola de las ráfagas que habían quedado fuera.

Qué demonios?- exclamó Dark Sakura mientras revisaba las dos cartas que tenía, dándose cuenta de que "Escudo" le faltaba

Sonrió con odio, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su oponente, que yacía en el suelo

Entiendo. . .- susurró con sarcasmo –Tu estúpida carta escapó de mis manos

Sakura escuchó eso, y los pasos de su oponente dirigiéndose hacia ella. No le quedaban fuerzas, e incluso su vida estaba a punto de extinguirse, sin embargo, reunió lo último que su corazón le daba y trató de ponerse de pie

Dark Sakura observó admirada esto

Qué haces?- preguntó viéndola pararse con dificultad

Si he de perder. . . la vida. . . será en. . . batalla. . . no en el suelo. . . si hacer nada. . .- hasta se le hacía agotador hablar

El efecto de "escudo" ya había pasado, y ahora se encontraba guardada junto a las demás cartas, sólo tres estaban fuera de su lugar: "viento" y "salto" que Dark Sakura tenía, y "sword" la carta que estuvo a punto de matar a Shaoran, la cual estaba en la mano de su ama

Entonces, si así lo quieres, así será- en la palma de Dark Sakura comenzó a materializarse una bola púrpura

Sakura vio esto con horror, ahora si presagiaba el final, pero no se iría sin hacer nada. . .

La chica del lago se dirigió corriendo hacia su oponente, lista para descargar todo el poder oscuro de aquella bola sobre el pecho de Sakura. . .

Aaaahhh!-

Un grito de dolor consternado se escuchó por todo el lugar. Una luz brillante iluminó por un segundo la noche. Unos sollozos apagados y un lamento reprimido. Un río de sangre derramada y una vida a punto de extinguirse. . .

Des. . . gra ciada. . .

Una espada victoriosa, sostenida por una mano de hierro, se clavaba profundamente en el negro corazón de Dark Sakura, cuyo ataque no había alcanzado su destino. Sakura había invocado a "sword" justo antes de que la chica de negro encontrara el punto de ataque.

La sangre abandonaba con rapidez aquél cuerpo cansado, al igual que la vida se extinguía en él

Las dos últimas cartas grises volaron hacia su verdadera dueña, recobrando su delicado color

Con la misma espada con que heriste a Shaoran. . .- declaró con dolor Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas que le impedían ver

El cuerpo de Dark Sakura se derrumbó con pesadez, mientras agonizaba con sufrimiento.

La chica de ojos verdes desprendió la bella espada de aquél cuerpo casi sin vida, convirtiéndose nuevamente en carta

No. . . me iré sola. . . al. . . infierno. . .

Sorpresivamente lanzó un último ataque, no contra su oponente, sino contra uno de los cristales que se encontraban suspendidos en el cielo

No!- el grito de súplica tardó demasiado en salir, pues un cristal negro en forma de lanza se dirigía directamente hacia uno de los cristales blancos

Rápidamente tomó la carta "Salto" y se dirigió con velocidad hacia el cielo. Ese ataque tampoco llegó a su destino, Sakura se interpuso entre él y el cristal recibiendo así el ataque, y provocándole una herida mortal

agh!

Una punzante espina sintió sobre su corazón, y después de eso, todo quedó nublado, lo último que vio fueron los cristales aún suspendidos, para luego sentir que bajaba a gran velocidad hacia el suelo

O te llevaré conmigo, pe. . . queña Saku. . .ra- murmuró por último Dark Sakura, para después exhalar su último aliento. . .

Mientras tanto, la chica de ojos verdes caía mortal y rápidamente, desde el vacío. Aún seguía inconsciente, incapaz de realizar algo para evitar una muerte segura.

Pero aunque tratara de evitar algo, sus fuerzas ya no serían suficientes para escapar de la muerte.

Quizá sería el fin para la dueña del corazón de Shaoran.

Sin embargo, misteriosamente una carta comenzó a brillar, y unas suaves ráfagas de viento acogieron el destrozado cuerpo de Sakura

Aquella carta que antes la atacara, ahora le salvaba la vida, acunándola entre sus brazos para depositarla con fragilidad en tierra firme

En ese momento recobró un poco el sentido, y se dio cuenta que estaba viva porque el viento acariciaba con delicadeza sus lastimadas mejillas. Cerca de ella yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su enemiga, y a lo lejos, en el cielo estrellado, las almas de sus amigos reposaban tranquilamente

Los cristales de colores bajaron a tierra, cada uno dirigiéndose a su cuerpo correspondiente, absorbiendo las almas del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Shaoran absorbió la suya

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

Qué. . . pasó?- la bella amiga de Sakura se reponía después de un largo rato.

El lugar donde se encontraba la desconcertó un poco, sin embargo, poco a poco fue recordando

Sakura?. . .

Afligida buscó a su amiga de la infancia con la vista, sin encontrarla por ningún lugar. Se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrer el parque, buscando a sus amigos, y sobre todo a la chica de ojos verdes, por quien rogaba que estuviera con vida

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,-´-.,.-´-.,

Cerca de Tomoyo, Eriol recobraba la conciencia también, pero a diferencia de la chica, él recordó todo al instante, temiendo por la vida de los demás, pero más por la de Sakura, quien había sido la que se había enfrentado a Dark Sakura

Se concentró en percibir su aura. Se alegró al no sentir la de la chica del lago, pero la de Sakura tampoco la sintió

Corrió en la dirección en que su instinto y sentimientos le indicaban, sin embargo, su vista no la captaba. Sólo vio a los guardianes gravemente heridos, quienes yacían aún inconscientes sobre el césped.

Se acercó a ellos verificando que aún seguían con vida. Felizmente se percató que aún respiraban, con dificultad, pero estaban vivos

Comenzó nuevamente a caminar, sin encontrar a Sakura. . . o a Shaoran

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

Shaoran?-

Mei Ling caminaba algo temerosa. La verdad no sabía si la batalla había acabado por fin, pero al menos ya no se escuchaba aquel ruido aterrador que antes había. No sabía quien era la vencedora, Sakura o Dark Sakura

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.,-´-.,.-´-.,

Tomoyo seguía caminando, tratando de divisar a alguno de sus amigos, cuando cerca de ella vio un vestido que parecía ser blanco, pero teñido de algunas partes de carmín intenso

Sakura. . .- murmuró con temor, y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella

Le sorprendió el terrible estado en el que se encontraba su casi hermana, y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo. . . o lo que sufrió

Sakura? Amiga mía?- se arrodilló a un lado, y trató de poner la cabeza dorada de su amiga sobre sus rodillas con gran cuidado

Y algo le llamó la atención en su rostro inerte, una sutil sonrisa en sus labios sangrados. Pero temió lo peor con esa sonrisa

Sakura?- ahora su llanto era inevitable –Saku, respóndeme, por favor- su voz sonaba más a súplica y sus delicados brazos rodeaban el frágil cuerpo de su amiga

Eriol las vio desde lejos y corrió hacia ellas, percatándose del cuerpo del Dark Sakura, tendido unos metros más allá de donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo

Los sollozos atrajeron su atención, y él también imaginó lo peor

¿Tomoyo?- preguntó al llegar junto a las chicas

Pero ella no respondía, sólo abrazaba a su amiga, la cual aún permanecía inmóvil

Ella está. . .

To. . . mo yo?- una débil voz interrumpió los sollozos de la amatista, mientras débilmente algo se movía entre sus brazos

Sakura!- Tomoyo abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –estás viva!

Eriol observó con alegría la escena, aunque ver en tal estado a Sakura no le gustaba para nada, quizá no soportaría mucho, al menos no cuando Tomoyo la estaba ahorcando

Tom. . . me. . . lastimas. . .- dijo con dolor Sakura, sin fuerzas para alejarse del fuerte abrazo que su amiga le daba

Lo siento n.nU

De repente, una luz púrpura comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Dark Sakura, tendido a metros de ellos. Eriol adoptó su forma de combate delante de las dos chicas por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar

Esa luz pronto fue desvaneciendo el cuerpo de la chica del lago, hasta quedar convertido en un vapor purpúreo, que fue tragado por la tierra, de donde no volvió a salir

Chicos? Están bien?- La voz de Mei Ling llamó la atención de todos

Si, claro- respondió Tomoyo, aún junto a Sakura

Y tu. . . Sakura?- preguntó apenada, mientras se dirigía a ella

Pero Sakura sólo le devolvió una sonrisa

kinomoto, dónde está Shaoran?- preguntó alarmada Mei Ling –no lo encuentro. . .

Él. . . deben. . . encontrar. . lo- hablaba con dificultad, reuniendo fuerzas para decir esas últimas palabras –puede. . . morir. . .

Que? Pero donde está?- La prima Li estaba sucumbiendo ante el pánico por la probable pérdida de su primo y prometido

En . . . el bosque. . . tiene una herida. . . agh!- era evidente el dolor que estaba soportando en el cuerpo, pero su prioridad era que encontraran a Shaoran para que así lo llevaran a curar sus heridas

Sin embargo, acabó con sus energías, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. . .

Sakura?- la llamó Tomoyo alarmada

Debemos llevarla a su casa, para curar sus heridas, también a los guardianes, si esperamos más tiempo, pueden morir

Qué hay con Shao?- preguntó Mei Ling con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo buscaremos. . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

Varios días después, en casa de los Kinomoto. . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

La luz entraba por las delicadas cortinas transparentes de color rosado, inundando la habitación del mismo color. Dándole un aspecto cálido y confortable

Tan sólo hacía unas noches que había tenido lugar la batalla, había sido sin duda, la noche más difícil en toda su vida, sin embargo, había resultado victoriosa; y todo había vuelto a la normalidad; en el lugar no había rastros de batalla, pero en los corazones de los participantes si

Sólo esperaban a que su amiga por fin despertara. . .

Los guardianes se recuperaron con rapidez; sin duda alguna, la magia de Eriol era muy poderosa aún

Li también se recuperó, la espada que Dark Sakura le clavó quedó muy lejos de su corazón, pero aún así perdió mucha sangre en batalla; sin embargo, lo que más le dolía en ese momento era que Sakura no despertara. La veía a cada momento y a todas horas, la visitaba por largos períodos a solas en su habitación, esperando a que despertara de su letargo. Se había dado cuenta de que su rostro había cambiado, ahora se mostraba un bello rostro sereno y fresco, pero le hacía falta las dos esmeraldas para que fuera perfecto

Como es obvio, no volvieron al día siguiente a Hong Kong. Y Mei Ling no se opuso. Más bien permanecía sería, distraída y alejada de los demás. Dentro de ella había una lucha, donde los intérpretes principales era ella, Shaoran y Sakura

Tomoyo tampoco dejaba de visitar a su amiga. Diario estaba esperanzada a que ella despertara. Ella se encargaba de peinar el cabello de la chica, de asearla, y fue la que se encargó de explicar el suceso a Touya y al señor Kinomoto, quienes por supuesto se preocuparon, pero quedó olvidado al saber que Sakura ahora estaba bien

Y Eriol no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Sakura, la amaba con devoción, pero sabía que su sentimiento estaba lejos de ser correspondido. Tomoyo pronto se dio cuenta del cambio del chico, quien se mostraba más melancólico que sus bellos ojos

Aún me siento intrigada por lo que pasó durante la batalla- comentó Tomoyo una tarde en la habitación de Sakura

Sólo Eriol y ella se encontraban de visita ese día. Tomoyo cepillaba el cabello de su amiga y Eriol observaba su lindo rostro

Sin embargo no sabremos nada hasta que Sakura-San despierte- contestó él sin quitar la vista de su tierna amiga dormida, sin embargo, su mirada se mostró un poco melancólica. Tomoyo por supuesto lo notó

Y aún me siento culpable porque yo no hice nada durante la batalla. . .

Tomoyo lo observó tiernamente, y se sentó junto a él

Eriol, no tienes porqué. La verdad es que nadie hizo mucho en esa batalla, sólo ella. Y la verdad es que yo creo que Sakura prefirió que nosotros estuviésemos en aquellos cristales, para evitar intervenir en la lucha. Si hubiéramos tratado de ayudarla, quizá habríamos sido un estorbo.

Eriol sonrió con tristeza; de cierta forma se sentía culpable por el estado de su querida flor

Eriol. . . – esa dulce voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad –Puedo preguntarte algo?

Su pregunta le causó algo de curiosidad, y con su eterna sonrisa, asintió con suavidad

Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, y aunque hasta hacía unos momentos había permanecido sonriente, su gesto se volvió algo nostálgico

Estuvimos a punto de perderla. . . el doctor dijo que aquello que la había atacado por poco y penetra el corazón, pero sólo lo rozó por un lado. . . Si realmente hubiese penetrado, ella ya no estaría aquí. Eriol, - continuó volteándolo a ver nuevamente, dándose cuenta de la seriedad del atractivo muchacho –a muchos se nos hubiera roto el corazón si algo más hubiera pasado, sin embargo tú, y cierta personita, te hubieras sentido de un modo diferente- el chico la contempló algo dudoso –Sabes?- prosiguió Tomoyo acentuando su sonrisa –Desde hace ya tiempo he notado un pequeñito cambio en tu semblante. . .

La chica se alabó internamente con malicia, pues Eriol, normalmente imperturbable, tenía ahora las mejillas un poco encendidas, y en los ojos tenía una mirada inquieta. Con su silencio le indicó que continuara

Incluso tu mirada cambia demasiado al ver a Sakura-chan. Acaso, Eriol, sientes algo por ella?- preguntó con más seriedad

El chico de hermosos ojos azul intenso se quedó estático, y casi le da un paro respiratorio. Sin duda, Tomoyo era Tomoyo, y la única que se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero el semblante de Eriol pasó pronto a ser de aflicción. Y sin otra respuesta, sólo sacudió un poco su cabeza en señal de afirmación

Tomoyo se preocupó por su cambio de ánimo, y después de un breve silencio le pregunto con suavidad

Y por qué no se lo dices?. . .

Porque no debo. . . Sé lo mucho que ama al joven Li, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella- sus palabras sonaban más a amargura que a resignación –Sabe señorita Tomoyo? En esta vida no porque amamos a las personas deben ser para nosotros. Quizá el destino de ella y de Li ya estaban unidos desde antes de nacer, pero ese destino no me incluye. Si le dijera algo no haría más que acongojarla, y es lo menos que quiero hacer por ahora. Su corazón ya está dado, y aunque el mío también, debo apartarme, más no por eso la voy a olvidar. Jamás podría olvidarla. . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

Mei Ling seguía teniendo una lucha interna, sin embargo, aquél día había tomado una decisión.

Se dirigió a casa de los Kinomoto para hacer visita a Sakura. No había nadie, sólo ellas dos. Subió a su habitación, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Pero Sakura seguía dormida, quizá reponiendo todas las energías perdidas en batalla.

Mei paseó por la habitación, y se paró a observar a través de la ventana. Contempló esa pequeña pero linda ciudad, muy pronto partiría, para ser más exactos, esa misma tarde.

Detrás de ella escuchó ruidos somnolientos, y con esperanza, volteó a ver de qué se trataba

Qué?. . . en dónde estoy?. . .- Sakura despertaba en ese momento de su largo sueño. Mei se acercó a ella con una sonrisa

Nunca cambias! Estás en tu habitación- contestó alegremente, sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama

Hola Mei Ling- Sakura le devolvió con ánimo la sonrisa. Su mirada ahora estaba descansada, así como todo su cuerpo –Cómo estás? Y. . . Shaoran- preguntó temerosa, su último pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente fue Shaoran, y su primero después de despertar, fue Shaoran

Mei Ling se sintió algo avergonzada, sabía de lo imposible que estaba haciendo la relación entre aquellos dos, pero respondió con calma

Él está bien, la herida que sufrió no fue tan grave, pero ahora tiene vendas e el hombro, realmente se ve gracioso. . .- una ligera risa transparente sonó por la habitación, Mei Ling sólo la observó con agrado

Y yo. . . estoy bien gracias, bueno. . .- se interrumpió, tratando de evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de ella –en realidad, me da mucho gusto que despertaras. A decir verdad, he venido a despedirme

Esta respuesta trajo desconsuelo al corazón de Sakura, quien al instante recordó el compromiso entre Shaoran y su prima (N.A. mmm ¬.¬, eso es incesto. . .), entonces eso sólo significaba que Shaoran también. . . partiría

Kinomoto. . . – continuó Mei con lágrimas en los ojos –Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, y algo me dice que. . . si no fuera por ti, ya no estaría aquí. . . Eres una persona maravillosa, y es por eso que. . .- varias lágrimas rodaron rebeldes por sus mejillas –es momento de despedirme

Sakura trató de tomar las cosas con calma, pero el sólo pensar que nuevamente se iría él de su lado le causaba un gran pesar, bajó la mirada por un momento, pero después se dio ánimo

Bueno. . .- trató de mostrar una sonrisa, o más bien de evitar caer en la tristeza –Fue fantástico haber. . . recibido su visita nuevamente. . .- las palabras se negaban a salir, pero aún así trató de mostrarse fuerte –Aunque es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto. . . Mei. . . sólo te quiero pedir algo. . . cuida mucho a Shaoran, no dejes que sea infeliz. . . él se merece muchas cosas, y sé que a tu lado las podrá tener. . .

Eso es algo que depende de ti. . .- se limpió las lágrimas, dispuesta a decir lo que tantas vueltas le estaba dando en la cabeza –He decidido hacerme a un lado. . .

Cómo?. . .

Sabes? A veces es necesario saber cuándo retirarse, y por desgracia, yo no lo vi claramente, sé que he hecho mucho mal, a Shaoran, y más a ti, él al menos te dijo lo que siente, y tú te lo has tenido que guardar. Y esa es la parte que más me duele. . . yo. . . yo quería que Shao me amara, que sintiera algo por mí, pero jamás lo voy a lograr, no cuando su corazón ni siquiera le pertenece. . . Sakura, te ruego me disculpes por la forma tan cruel en que traté tus sentimientos. Yo vuelvo a Hong Kong, pero él se queda. . .- sonrió con algo de amargura, para luego añadir –aunque él no sabe nada. . . aún. Éste es su lugar, así que la tía Ieran ha dado su consentimiento para que se quede por un tiempo más. . .

Sakura no sabía qué decir, estaba triste y contenta, triste porque se imaginaba cómo se sentía su amiga, pero contenta porque su corazón se sentía más aliviado.

Bueno Kinomoto- continuó Mei Ling con renovadas fuerzas –debo retirarme. . . mi avión saldrá en unas horas y. . .- no pudo continuar, el llanto la embargó por completo, y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga

Después de unos minutos, se repuso, sonrió, y salió sin decir nada más. . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

Una hora después de que Mei Ling se fue, Sakura salió al fin de la cama. Aún no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, pero se sentía feliz. Sabía que todos estaban bien, y él también

Se sentía feliz de estar viva, se dirigió a su ventana, y el espectáculo que vio la dejó sin habla. Los enormes cerezos en flor, el ambiente inundado por pétalos de éste árbol, que eran arrastrados por el viento suave que hacía

Suspiró con fuerza el aire fresco, y se estiró perezosamente, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos; sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo en cama

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de su alcoba se abriera lentamente. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de esto

La persona que se había atrevido a entrar sin tocar se quedó en piedra al ver a Sakura parada frente a aquella ventana, dándole un aspecto tierno el batón rosa que llevaba puesto

Ella se percató que alguien la vigilaba, y con lentitud se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar de frente a la persona que más amaba en su vida

Los dos se quedaron sin habla. Ella no podía creer que él estuviera ahí en ese momento, sin irse a su país natal, sin irse lejos de ella, era cierto que llevaba una venda en el brazo, pero lo hacía lucir especial y tierno, aunque eso no la hacía olvidar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo definitivamente

Ella se veía tan bella como siempre, o mejor aún. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora estaba más serena, y aliviada. Y aunque apenas unos días ella había negado sentir algo por él, aún tenía esperanza, por muchas cosas ocurridas gracias a la batalla.

Se sintió estúpido de repente al estar ahí sin decir nada, cuando en verdad tenía tantas cosas que decir. . . Y un ramo de rosas rojas que dar

Hola. . .

Ella le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, y se acercó a él, apenas percatándose del bello ramo, pero cuando lo hizo, un vivo rubor cubrió sus mejillas al imaginar que tal vez serían para ella

Te. . . he traído. . . esto. . .- continuó Shaoran alargando el ramo, definitivamente eran para ella

Gracias. . .- respondió con timidez

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

En la planta baja de los Kinomoto se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, no se habían percatado aún que Li estaba de visita en la casa. La chica estaba preparando unos bocadillos por si llegaban sus demás amigos

Señorita Tomoyo?- Eriol atrajo su atención

Si?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa

Yo solo he venido a despedirme. . .

Cómo? A dónde irás?- Tomoyo dejó de hacer los bocadillos

Regresaré a Inglaterra, tenía la esperanza de que Sakura-San despertara, pero creo que aún no es tiempo. . . – Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el bello rostro del chico

Entonces. . . no te despedirás de ella?-

Si me despidiera de ella- respondió Eriol un poco más animado –creo que le soltaría todo lo que siento por ella. . .

Tomoyo sonrió, sentía pena por el chico, porque no podía, o más bien, en ese momento tenía prohibido decir sus sentimientos

Fue un gran placer volver a verla, Tomoyo- continuó Hiragiizawa estirando su brazo para despedirse con un apretón de manos

Ella correspondió alargando también su blanca mano

Eriol, sinceramente espero que algún día encuentres a una persona a la que realmente ames con locura. . .

Ya la encontré- dijo él con la mirada baja –pero ella no me ha visto. . .

Tomó la pequeña maleta que llevaba con él, y se dirigió a la salida

Hasta luego. . . Tomoyo- se despidió con melancolía, desapareciendo tras la puerta

Adiós. . . Eriol. . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,-.´-.,.-´-.,.´-.,.-´-.,.,-´-.,.-´-.,

Y. . .cómo estás?- preguntó. O.K., no era la forma más inteligente de empezar, pero al menos había dado un paso

Extrañamente me siento muy bien- contestó con alegría, acomodando las flores en su mesita de noche. . . y se dio cuenta de que era momento de aclarar las cosas

Shaoran, te debo una enorme disculpa. . .- comenzó sin rodeos, viéndolo directamente a los hermosos ojos ámbar de los cuales se enamoró

Ah sí. . .? porqué?

Aquella tarde, bajo la lluvia, te dije que. . . no te amaba, pero es que a veces. . . yo sólo. . . bueno el punto es. . . en realidad. . .

Las palabras no salían, pero antes de que se perdiera completamente en sus mensajes difíciles, él la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, unió con deseo sus labios a los de ella, robándole el beso tan deseado por los dos, ese beso que decía más de lo que decían las palabras ridículas de Sakura.

Parecía que duraba una eternidad, o eso deseaban ambos. Era maravilloso sentir su cuerpo estrechado con delicadeza al suyo, sentir su pequeño talle y su suave piel. Y ella se daba cuenta de que jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. . .

Terminaron ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero con las miradas llenas de amor

Antes de que me vuelvas a negar tus sentimientos- dijo Shaoran antes de cualquier cosa –quiero que sepas que los míos no han variado en lo absoluto, y si tu respuesta es la misma, entonces sólo puedo dejar que seas. . .

Te amo, Shaoran. . .- interrumpió ella antes que él se siguiera sumiendo más en su tristeza

Su mirada cambió completamente, esa mirada por lo general seria y dura, ahora estaba iluminada en destellos dorados por esa simple palabra

Y ella estaba feliz, sabía que esa mirada lo había provocado su respuesta, y estaba orgullosa de ser ella la que era amada por ese enorme corazón que Shaoran poseía

Ahora ya nada importaba, al fin estaban juntos, como hacía mucho le había dicho Eriol. Nada importaba ya, mientras sus corazones se mantuvieran unidos, serían capaces de derrotar cualquier cosa. Un amor que unía el tierno y dulce corazón de ella, con el sincero y fuerte amor de él. . .

Y todo ocurrió gracias a Dark Sakura. . . .

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

FIN

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,

SIIIII!

Lo acabé! Al fin! Pensé que me volvería loca, jeje, no me llegaba la inspiración, pero al fin pude

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, y a los que me dejaron reviews y también a los que me esperaron tanto tiempo

Les agradezco sinceramente, y espero que les haya gustado

GRACIAS!


End file.
